Slippery Slope
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: No one really knows how it happened or why it happened, but it happened. It's a slippery slope and they are falling fast. How could you sleep with your boss? How could you cheat on your wife? How could any of this happen? Olitz. This summary is kinda bad.
1. The edge

Fitz walked into his house throwing the keys onto the table and taking his jacket off He smelled like strawberries and vanilla, like her. He closed his eyes for a second letting out a strangled sigh, her body flashing through his mind.

"_Harder please, Fuck Me, Fuck me Fitttttzzzzzzzz."_

"Fitz You're home so late. How was work?" His wife Mellie said sweeping into the room with a wine glass and a book in her hand

"A couple of the other attorney's and I had to catchup on some work." He said walking past her.

"_That's it beg me for it." _

Did he really say that? He never knew such sentences could come out his mouth but then again he never knew he could do anything like that.

"Well, I just had the best day. I went to the mall with Sally, Linda's mother and she convinced me to buy this wonderful green dress that makes my eyes look fantastic." Mellie said following him up the stairs and into their bedroom. "And then we went to that little boutique on Weston and 57th-

And she kept talking but Fitz couldn't focus on anything she was saying. He was on auto pilot, his hands beginning the grueling ritual of undressing.

"_Yes, Yes, harder I can't, oh my."_

Her voice was ringing through his head. Her every moan, her every cry.

"Fitz honey? Are you listening to me?" Mellie said giving him a worried look.

"I am, I am I'm just tired and I really want to shower and go to bed." Fitz said sighing and going into the bathroom.

"Oh my you must. You can call in sick and I'll take off work tomorrow we can relax together-"She started to offer but he could feel his skin crawling in her presence and the last thing he wanted was her at his every move.

"No I'll be fine Hun, you go onto work." Fitz said closing the bathroom door and starting the shower.

"Are you sure?" She said at the door. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine, besides I don't want you to be behind because of me." Fitz said putting as much sincerity as he could into it. He peeled his shirt from his body. His chest was littered with red and purple marks. He sighed looking at himself in the mirror. He was back to this life. Back to being a shell of a man. A shell of who he used to be, and it seemed like the only time he was himself was in that moment. The way she was around him, near him, on him. That's when he felt alive. She made him feel alive. But he loved his wife. He was home now and he loved his wife.

"_What about your wife, what would she think?"_

"_Don't worry about that."_

Fitz shook his head stepping into the shower.

He loved his wife.

How could he have let it get so far? He wasn't the time who did random hook ups. But it was late and he tired so very tired. Not physically, if it was only physical he would have went home early and dived head first into bed. Instead he dove head first into her. Ambushing her in the elevator and leading her to his office where he-

"_This is wrong."_

"_But who's here to see?"_

He loved his wife.

Or at least he thought he did, but from the first moment he seen her, that woman that had him reserving himself... She'd been in his brain subconsciously and in the worse way. She was all smiles, all business, so strong, so independent, so beautiful. She had that look of determination in her eye that he used to have. He bet she didn't talk about clothes and shoes and dinner parties. She had actual conversation that involved politics and law changes and sometimes sports. She didn't fawn over celebrities and royal weddings.

She'd never questioned him until tonight. She usually took his judgment or commandments and rolled with it. She gave him advice when needed but ultimately new her place.

"_You're the boss and I- I work for you, we can't"_

"_We can. Let me be the boss you just do what I tell you."_

Beneath him. He wanted her broken beneath him. He wanted that strong-will and independence mewling his name and he got it, for a moment he got it.

He let out a strangled cry underneath the now burning hot spray of water, but the pain wasn't enough. It couldn't soothe him. Only knowing that he didn't force her into it. When she was just as guilty as him, only that could soothe him. Only she could soothe him.

But she wasn't his wife.

She was his co-worker. She was another lawyer at his firm. Someone he was supposed to have a professional relationship with but how could he be professional when her body was oh so-

He loved his wife.

She was superficial at times and maybe she looked at them more like she was in charge and he did the hard work rather than partners in life. Maybe she was vain and vindictive and an utter nuisance to be around.

"_Olivia, Fuck this is perfect."_

"_Don't stop. Don't ever stop."_

But He loved his wife.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Olivia, I'm sorry to disturb you put Mr. Grant wants to see you in his office."

Olivia looked up from her desk for a brief moment filling out more paperwork. The intern sat in her door way waiting expectantly.

"Tell Mr. Grant I'm busy prepping for the Raider case." Olivia said without looking up.

"Yes Miss Pope." Intern said walking away and shutting the door lightly.

She looked focused back on the paper work. Wanting to make sure everything was perfect. She'd never lost before and she wasn't going to start now. She was a pit bull in court going straight for the jugular. Or maybe a well-trained assassin going for the sneak-attack followed by a prompt kill. She'd heard it a couple ways.

"I'm Sorry again Miss Pope but Mr. Grant Insists he sees you. It's involving the Raider case." The intern sat wide eyed at her door.

She continued to the next page and stopped when she'd gotten nearly through.

"Come get me in 10 if I'm not already out, make like I have a meeting. I have a lot of work to do and I really don't want to be nagged all day by Grant." Olivia said walking to the door and out the intern hot on her heels.

"And make sure my 4 is moved to 3 I have an appointment at 5 and I have got to be out of here by 4:30 no later." She said stalking down the hall way. Waiting for the intern's confirmation.

"Quinn!" Olivia said curtly.

"I got it, move your meeting with Mr. Davis to 3," She said out of breath.

"And?" Olivia said stopping at Fitzgerald Grants door and turning toward her poor intern.

"And, and, Oh come and get you in 10." She said with a big smile actually surprised at herself for remembering.

"Good girl. You can break while I'm in but in 10 I expect to see your nervous little smile peeking through this door." Olivia said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said walking away.

Olivia took a breath before knocking at the door. She worked at one of the best law firms in California. She'd represented everyone from public officials to celebrities. She could handle herself under all sorts of pressure and antagony but the down side was that she worked for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the 3rd. He was moody and curt and dropped good lawyers on a dime if he was displeased. Temperamental at times was the way her friend Abby put it. She'd been busting her hump for the last 3 years for this man and had really only met him twice, but she'd heard rumors. She'd heard the stories and let's just say the less you saw of Fitzgerald Grant the better.

"Come in." He sounded preoccupied and annoyed but he'd called her here.

"Mr. Grant." She said sweeping in.

"Ms. Pope, close the door." He said gruffly not looking up from his desk.

Olivia turned and closed the door and then shuffled to take a seat in front of him. She looked over the pictures on his desk waiting for him to speak. Why would he call her in if he was just going to sit and do work in front of her?

Her eyes floated over pictures of him as a young boy and then jumped to pictures of him on the baseball team in what looked like high school, a picture of him standing in front of the office building and a picture of him and his wife. Her eyes lingered on her for another moment before he finally spoke.

"Ms. Pope you are aware that we fired Mr. Chambers earlier this week?" He said still going over paper work.

"No sir I wasn't but I am now." She answered quickly.

Another one.

And another drop meant another hike in back up, slack work she'd have to do to take on half the cases Billy chambers had before he was fired.

"Good so you are prepared to stay late tonight and help Beene and myself with the extra load." He said still not looking at her.

"I have an appoi-"She started but he cut her off.

"Do you know why I chose you to help Beene and myself with the extra case loads." He said finally lifting his head to make eye contact with her. He'd be attractive if he wasn't so much of an asshole.

She sat still waiting for him to explain, she could feel his eyes burning through her.

"I chose you and not Harrison or Abby or Doyle because you have the ability to take on these other cases as well as finish your others, I head you were capable of doing it but if Cyrus was wrong let me know right now. I don't have time to deal with another half committed lawyer working for this firm. I'm not saying you aren't entitled to a life while working here but when we need all hands on deck we do mean all hands." His speech made her want to jump across the desk and choke him. Here he was, shut into his little office all day. He knew nothing of her life or the lives of the other workers. He probably chose her because her name was the first to pop into his head and he didn't care what she had going on he just expected her to leave her life and help clean up a mess he made.

"I understand." She said her teeth gritting. He could probably hear the seething rage in her voice but she didn't care. It was time he started treating the people who worked for him like people and not replaceable objects.

"So whatever appointment you have can wait?" He said look straight through her again.

"Yes sir, I just have to make a call it's easily schedulable." She said in the same tone. She kept eye contact with him. Not letting him intimidate her. Billy was good but nowhere as good as her. He couldn't afford to lose her.

"Good." His head falling back to the paperwork. 

"Sorry Mr. Grant but Ms. Pope has a meeting." Quinn said peeking her head in. Olivia was never so thankful for the bubbly intern.

"Go." Was all he said and she rolled her eyes before walking out his office making sure to close the door just short of slamming.

"How'd it go?" Quinn said following her back to her office.

"I'm staying late to help with chambers cases." She said rolling her eyes.

"What happened to chambers?" Quinn said worriedly.

"Guess." Olivia said sitting back at her desk.

"Another one? Jesus." Quinn said leaning against the door. "What about that appointment?" She asked looking to Olivia.

Olivia put her head in her hands. Taking a breath.

"Call Jake, tell him I can't make it tonight, you know what never mind I'll just call him myself. Can you go and get a list of the cases chambers was working so I can get an idea of how long I have to be here with that insufferable prick tonight?" Olivia said smiling sadly at Quinn.

"Anything else?" Quinn offered up in a sorry kind of tone.

"Yeah a noose. So I can end it now." Olivia said taking her hands off her head and getting back to paper work.

"One noose it is." Quinn said laughing.

Olivia couldn't help a small laugh from creeping up.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"I know you put a lot of time into Jake." Olivia said whispering on the phone beside the main conference room.

"Not only time if you catch my drift Olivia, I took off work for this and everything." He said practically whining into the phone.

"I know but what am I supposed to do? I can't not show up. They need all hands on deck." Olivia said thinking back to the conversation she had with Fitz.

"You mean he needs all hands on deck, which he wouldn't even need if he stopped firing so many people, Tell him you're sick or something." He tried pleading with her.

"I can't I already said I would be there but tomorrow definitely." She said hoping he'd agree. 

"I can't they need me for a heart surgery tomorrow and my shift doesn't end until 11. Besides I couldn't get reservations for this week if I wanted too. We've been on that waiting list since,"

"November. I know." Olivia finished. "I'm so sorry Jake." She said again.

"It's fine Olivia. I'm just wondering when you'll wise up and find another firm to go to. You've got the skill to go anywhere." Jake offered hoping she'd take his advice.

"Yeah but I won't have a referral if I just up and leave and then what? I've wasted all these years here just to start all over from the bottom?" Olivia said seeing Fitz and Cyrus round the corner.

"I have to go." She said quickly. "I'm sorry again." She said before hanging up.

"Boyfriend?" Cyrus asked her quietly, as Fitz opened the doors to the conference room.

"Yep." Olivia said shortly looking over the stack of files lying on the table;

"He tell you to quit?" Cyrus laughed sitting to the end of the table.

"Everyday." Olivia said with a short smile, before Fitz turned around that cold look in his eye.

"Let's get to work." He said loosening his tie.

2 hours had passed and Olivia could feel herself at the breaking point with Fitz. Cyrus was trying to keep everything Civil but Olivia didn't know how much longer she could hold her tongue. He'd been throwing problems at them and they would need to come back with quick intelligent responses.

"Is there something you want to say Ms. Pope?" Fitz asked her again for the 5th time.

Olivia dug her nails into her palms and bit her tongue.

"No sir, Cyrus can you hand me the Jenkins file?" Olivia said giving him an angry look. He pleaded with her silently to stay clam handing her the file.

"Thank you." She hissed grabbing the file and looking it over.

"Fitz, it's getting to be that time." Cyrus said trying to get them out again. He'd been trying to diffuse the situation but it wasn't working so the next best thing was try and get them to leave early.

"Unless you feel like doing this again tomorrow Cy, we don't leave until we are sure that there are no mess ups in this defense." Fitz sad not looking up from the papers he was reading over.

Olivia rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that night and letting out her millionth sigh. She wanted to see Jake. He'd been working night after night at the hospital and she'd barely seen him in 3 months. It was his only day off this week and probably this month. It was 10:30 and she was sitting in the conference room of a place that officially closed at 6.

"Ms. Pope Can I see you outside?" Fitz said looking toward her.

Olivia looked like a kid who had been caught in the cookie jar. Cyrus winced as she stood up and followed Fitz out.

Fitz closed the door behind him turning to her.

"Is there a problem?" Fitz said staring directly at her.

Olivia tried to look anywhere but his face. She didn't want to see those cold judgmental eyes and the hard pressed expression on his face. She imagined that's what Billy and the rest of the poor souls saw before they were 'Let go'.

"Is there a problem? Are you deaf or are you-" She stopped him mid-sentence. Enough was enough. She knew when to bite her tongue and take it but there was only so much one person could take before they snapped.

"You are the problem. How dare you keep me and Cyrus here for this ungodly amount of time to do slack work that wouldn't be slack work if you didn't fire people every other week, I like this job. I have no problem doing this job, I'm good at this job and I'm busting my ass for you. We all are and all you can do is criticize and throw more work on us! I'm trying I really am but I don't know what you want from me." Olivia said huffing. It felt so good to get it all out finally.

Fitz turned around and stuck his head inside the conference room. She couldn't hear what he was saying but when he turned back at her the cold look was gone. Replaced with what looked like fury. She wanted to blanch. Her first instinct was to tell him off again but her second was to plead to keep her job. He grabbed her arm leading her toward the elevators.

"Where are we going?" She said trying to yank from him but he was indescribably strong in this moment.

"My office." He said his voice low and rough. She gulped giving into the urge to talk her way out of this. She really did like her job and if it meant she would have to pull doubles and triples she would do it to keep it. It didn't matter if she could get on anywhere else, this was the place to be. There was no up from here.

"This is ridiculous," she said as she stepped into the elevator with him. "If you're going to fire me you could have done it-"she started but was abruptly stopped as he slammed her against the wall his mouth on hers.

She barely had time to think let alone speak. He was on her his tongue in her mouth and hands on her body. She should've pushed away, she should've slapped him and sued him for all her was worth but she closed her eyes and kissed him back just as fiercely as he kissed her. There was so much anger in the kiss she could almost taste it, anger and desperation. Her hands clawed at his suit jacket. Teeth gnashing and lip biting she barely registered the elevator dinging, when it did she shoved him away.

Wiping her mouth she stumbled out the elevator looking back at him with an incredulous look.

He was huffing, fury still in his cold blue eyes. He had the most treacherous look on his face. He pushed out of the elevator grabbing her arm and pulling her with him to his office.

There were no words. She couldn't force one thing to come out. Her mind became a labyrinth of thoughts she was lost inside. All she could register was his office door slamming shut. He was against it and she was as far away from him as she could get stopping short of bumping into his desk.

Looked back to her, stalking toward her like a predator to his prey. He was on her again in no time and this time she had the strength to resist him. She pushed him away and looked up at him.

"This is wrong." She said her hands coming to her lips. They were still burning from the interaction.

"But who's here to see?" He said with a devious grin discarding his jacket and throwing it to the floor. Her heart skipped another beat. She felt boxed in. She moved around the room away from him. She figured if she kept moving he wouldn't have the chance to engulf her.

"You're the boss and I- I work for you, we can't" She said backing herself in a corner. There were a million things running through her mind and as much as her brain denied the attraction her body was on fire. A blazing inferno. But this wasn't right. This shouldn't happen.

"We can. Let me be the boss you just do what I tell you." Fitz said finally reaching her. His hands raveled up her arms and around to her back before he hurtled her into him, his lips seizing hers once more.

Olivia felt like she was floating outside of her body. Her lips were moving and her hands were latching onto his chest and his back but her mind was still going.

'Stop this Olivia, you aren't some wanton whore. You aren't this girl. He has a wife.'

Olivia stopped him once more, shaking her head.

"Stop fighting it Olivia." Fitz said his hands sliding down her body to the front of her plaited skirt until he reached panty hose and then back up bunching the thing in one hand. The thumb of the other hand rubbing suggestively against her.

Olivia let out a desperate sigh. It'd been a long time. With Jake working and her job, things in the bedroom weren't exactly regular.

"What about your wife, what would she think?" She let burst from her mouth. There was a long pause. Maybe that was a failsafe maybe that would finally stop him and she could scramble out of here and forget it ever happened. She will was strong but it wasn't nearly as strong as she thought it was.

"Don't worry about that." He said finally surprising her. He cupped her sex through her stockings and she couldn't help the clipped moan that broke free from her throat. He groped and rubbed her until she was practically riding his hand. She was wet, no drenched. It was seeping through her thin lace panties and the sheer panty hose. She'd never been more embarrassed and turned on at the same time. She was acting like a slut, but it felt so good. No one had ever touched her like he dared touch her.

"There we go, there we go." He said his voice field with delight and approval. "You want this don't you?" He said his finger pressing up and hitting her clit dead on. Olivia let out a breathy gasp, she doubled over her hands holding onto his shoulders for stability and her legs trying to keep his hand from leaving her.

She looked up at him, his eyes watching her immodestly. He had a gleam in his eyes enjoyment mixed with mischief. She looked away her face twisted with pleasure as roughly palmed her.

"You like that don't YOU?" He asked again beginning to pull away.

"Yes, yes, yes." The words flew from her mouth before she could stop them. Fitz moved his hand yanking the stockings downs her legs. Her legs spread apart while his hand slid over her soaking wet underwear.

"Louder" he said curtly two fingers assaulting her clit.

"YES." She said groaning out. She was close. She'd never came from just heavy petting but damn if she wasn't close and she was letting him do what he wanted.

He slipped two fingers inside of her stretching her deliciously and she came. Her body clenching around his thick fingers. It started in her abdomen and rippled through her entire body until she was leaned against the wall, her stockings halfway down her legs and his fingers still inside her.

He pulled them out slowly waiting until she opened her eyes before he popped one into his mouth. He licked the digit clean his eyes never leaving hers. She could barely catch her breath and he was making the ache come back full force.

"Taste." He said gruffly. She opened her mouth as he slid his finger on her tongue. She sucking it hard before moving back and running her tongue all around it. She looked at him like he did her, her eyes never leaving his. All hope of stopping, all hope in general, was lost.

He pulled his hand back and finished ripping the panty hose off her legs, she kicked her shoes off becoming a full 4 inches shorter then him. She'd never realized how tall he was.

He grabbed her by the hips her legs wrapping around his waist and her mouth attaching to his.

She heard a series of clattering while she floated him his arms but she was too busy fighting with his tongue for dominance.

She was sitting on his desk before she knew it. H was between her naked legs the bulge in his slacks too evident. She went to work on his belt sliding it roughly through the loops, then her nimble fingers zoned in on the buttons of his shirt. She popped each one opening it up to a broad chest and a toned stomach. She ran her hands up and then clawed her way down all while never leaving his lips.

She broke away leaning up to place kisses and bites on his chest trailing down to where her hands were undoing the button to his pants and shucking them down his legs. She pulled back when her hands were at the hem of his boxers. She slowly pulled them down, her eyes following the happy trail to his bobbing full member. She subconsciously licked her lips.

Tried to wrap her hand around it barely making it. She squeezed tightly a couple times until he was bucking into her hands. If she wasn't wet before she was sopping now. The ache was back double time. All she could think about was this, him fucking her to no end and by the look in his eye that's all he was thinking as well.

She moved her hands off of him, looking up at him. She scooted toward the edge of the desk opening her legs for him. She left her own hand slip between her thighs and into her panties to play with herself making sure he watch. Before she could slip her finger in, he grabbed her wrist slinging it away, his hand wrapping around his engorged erection and leading it to her awaiting entrance.

He slid in slow at first. Olivia was stretched to her limit letting out a yelp as he filled her completely. He pulled back and pushed back in again this time faster. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk for steadiness as he began to hammer into her.

She could hear the desk creaking and squeaking from his erratic thrusts but she didn't care.

"Fuck, Fuck." She let out her head thrown back as he plowed into her over and over. It was so hard, so rough, and so good. Whatever stress he was under, whatever was making him be such a dick the pent up anger or annoyance whatever it was he banging it into her with every thrust and god could she feel it.

He let out a grunt when she wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer. Her hands moved from the side of the desk to his shoulders claw and grasp on for dear life.

Fitz, Fitz please." She said she could feel it coming. Oh it was coming and it was probably going to be the best one of her life.

He pulled out. She almost crashed onto the desk, her heart hammering and her breathing way out of control. Her lifted her again like she was nothing and turning her around. She leaned over the desk grinding her ass against him. His hands stilled her hips as he savagely tore her panties off. She let out a surprised breath and in the next instance he was in her.

He was so deep this way. Pumping in and out of her. Over and Over and Over.

"Fuck!" She said her body snapping back toward him her hands clawing at anything they could reach.

"SO tight, fuck Olivia. You're so tight, so wet." He let out in a panting voice. He had a vice grip on her hips and the desk was moving every thrust toward the wall, everything that once was on scattered about the floor.

"I- Fitz, I-"Olivia tried to get out. She was about to cum. She needed to cum, her body was wound up so tight.

"Not yet baby." He said with a sharp smack to her ass. She let out a pleasured yelp her body clenching around him.

"Did you like that?" His voice was condescending and sexy at the same time. It didn't make sense, but she couldn't focus anyway so it didn't matter. She was about to fall off the edge with his name on her lips.

He slapped her again and she let out a mewl her back arching.

"I SAID, did you like that?" He repeated giving her a long deep stroke.

She couldn't help but moan out.

"Yes." She finally said not recognizing her own voice. It sounded like a mixture between pleasure and pain.

"That's yes sir." He said whispering in her ear making her shiver. "I'm the boss remember?" He said speeding back up.

Olivia's hand was balled in a fist her nails digging into her palm. God he was rotating his hips while entering and giving her a little slap when he exited. She bouncing back on his like her life depended on it. She'd never fucked so wild.

"Harder please, Fuck Me, Fuck me Fitttttzzzzzzzz." She slammed her fist against the desk urging him to take her there. To please get her there. She wanted to sob.

"That's it beg me for it_." _He said his voice back in her ear. She let out a yell as he started a slower rhythm keeping her just from touching the stars.

"Please Fitz, Please I-need, I have to-" She said incoherently.

"I know what you want Olivia, ask me for it." He said. If she was in her right state of mind she would have slapped him for such cockiness but damn if he didn't have her purring like a kitten.

"I-I can't." She said trying hard to form words. She couldn't think when he was rotating his hips and hitting her center dead on.

"Yes, you can." He said his chest pressing against her back as he spoke in her ear. "Ask me for it. I'll give it to you Olivia. Just ask me." He said pushing off of her.

"Please m-m-make me, c-c-can I, Oh go make me CUM." She said finally. How did he expect her to think when he was placing kisses on her neck and down her shoulder.

He kissed her shoulder one last time before slamming into her picking up his pace.

"YES- YES- YES." Olivia said pressing back toward him. 'I'm so close, I'm-" She cried out.

"Olivia, Fuck this is perfect." He grunted above her but she could barely hear him. Her moans mixed with the sound of her fist pounding on the desk, the same rate he was pounding into her.

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop." She said lost in the moment as she fell over the cliff. He back snapped into an arch her hips vigorously recoiling. She stilled her mouth opening and closing like a fish but no sound coming out. Her eyes closed tightly, he body enjoying as close to heaven as it'd probably get.

Fitz pushed into her 3 maybe 4 more times but she was to busy enjoying the aftershocks before he finally calmed.

He moved away from her pulling his pants up.

Olivia turned ignoring the soreness she voided looking at him as she grabbed up her shoes and everything else that was left of her outfit. He was shuffling around the office picking up what he didn't break in their manic actions.

She looked over toward him one last time before leaving his office losing the door softly. Way different then earlier that day. She made her way down the hall fixing herself as much as she could incase Cyrus was still down stairs but she doubted he was.

Her head was spinning and her body was thrumming.

She was taking all of this better then she thought she would. She hadn't broken down in the middle of the hallway yet and she made it to the elevator and through the ride without screaming. Her head was held high as stopped by the conference room and grabbing up her bag. She walked out to the deserted parking lot with her car and the black BMW she knew could only be his.

She threw her tattered clothing and shoes into her car and cranked up before he came out. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to stare awkwardly at each other. She just wanted to go home. Her eyes were getting watery and she wiped at them violently making the green lights look like green blurbs.

Finally she made it home and put her car in park. She took a couple deep breaths preparing herself to get out the car but instead broke down.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	2. The fall

A:N So Yo, I found out I was failing geology and I had to take a fanficiton hiatus to get caught up, I'm still not caught up but it's not fair to punish you guys for my mistakes so here we go. I think I'm going to make this story a bunch of different short stories no more than 5 chapters. Like different situation and stuff where I can put Olitz but I'm not sure yet. So here we go. I'll try to update glory and gore when I can but geology is still killing me right now so…. Sigh.

….

Maybe it was the taboo of it all, sleeping with her boss. His animalistic glances across long hallways and the sexual electricity that filled the air whenever they were together. Maybe it was the danger of getting caught by either Jake or his wife, it didn't matter who. The thrill was all the same. They'd never had close call planning every 'Meeting' to a tee.

Maybe it was the way he filled her over and over and over without end, bringing her to the brink of babbling and spilling in coherent sounds from her mouth. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head and body screaming for him.

"Harder, Fitz Harder please." She sobbed the sound bursting from her throat as he slammed his hips into her. She was holding onto his shoulders with her nails trying to reach that little point of paradise she seemed to reach whenever they were like this. Joined at the hip.

He was beginning to sweat and his scent coated her skin as he lifted her up to sit in his lap. She was fully seated on his manhood now filled to her breaking point.

"Oh my-" She let her head fall back as he grabbed onto her hips and continued to move her. He was insatiable.

She was countering his hips with hers performing their forbidden dance. He was panting in her ear as he jutted upward hitting her spot full on. She let out a series of curses and moans as she scratched down his back adding to the various red lines from the previous other times.

She wondered how he hid them,

Probably the same way she hid the marks he left on her skin. With clever lies and a fake-honest smile.

"You bout ready Liv? I now you are baby, the way you're cinching around me, I know you're ready." Fitz huffed in her ear making her body clinch. His voice was ragged and deep it made her shiver from the inside out.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." She said bouncing on his hips. He moved his hands to grab the back of her neck and devour her mouth. She kept riding him like her life depended on it, the full feeling of him mixed with the lack of oxygen from the kiss was bringing her to the edge.

He yanked back and brought his hand to smack her ass as she came down on him in a smooth motion slowing them down to a slow, languid pace.

"Ah," She squeaked out rising on him again, and his hand came down like before.

"Fuck, Fitz." She said overworked and long due for an orgasm.

"Work for it Liv. You want it, work for it, FUCK." He said when she rotated herself on his throbbing member. He was deep, stretching her to her limit every time. It was like they were in slow motion. She lifted her eyes to him for the first time in what felt like forever. He was watching their joining licking his lips. It made her quiver.

" God! Mmmph you're so tight. Just like that baby ride me. Cum for me Liv. Cum for me.." Fitz said slamming her hips down on him. He kept going rapidly picking up the pace, he must have been close but she didn't mind. She loved when he took charge.

"Oh My fucking, God, Yes! Don't stop. Don't stop, please don't- ahhhhh Fuck." Olivia said writhing around him. Her whole body twisted and shattered her hands desperately clinging to him as her hips moved out of her control trying to keep the feeling of absolute bliss from leaving her body.

"There it is, there it is baby." Fitz said continuing to pound into her until she came down and even then he kept going, moving her almost limp body over him. It was causing the most delicious aftershocks.

Finally he stilled himself, doing a couple of slow strokes before he huffed and grunted, spilling himself inside of her.

She was spent. Completely and utterly tired, but they couldn't stay like this, not here.

She would be home soon.

It was Friday she came home around 6:45 on Fridays.

Olivia rolled out of the bed despite her screaming body and gathered her fallen clothing. She could feel his eyes watching her, she got that feeling of predator and prey again.

"I told you keeping my clothes on saves time." She panted getting dressed trying to shift the mood that was growing again. Could he really be ready to go again that quick? He wore her out thoroughly every time and even if they had the chance she didn't think she could go another round.

"We haven't been caught yet." Fitz said with a grim grin.

"Yet, being the key word." Olivia said rolling her eyes as she put her tank top and blouse back on. They'd been doing this whole running around screwing like rabbits thing for about 2 months, maybe longer. She wasn't really keeping track, but it felt like forever. Now that she was admittedly getting into the grove of it.

"Don't ruin my mood, not yet." He said sarcastically and got off the bed himself pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt.

"I'll be gone in no time." Olivia said scoffing, putting on her shoes. He wasn't always so distant when they were done. It was a smart idea. That way they didn't get attached it was just a physical thing. A beautiful, beautiful, physical thing. Bu sometimes, just sometimes she craved more. She craved actual interaction or even the cliché pillow talk something that made her feel less like a cheap cheating whore an more like an actual human being.

She walked in the master bathroom her eyes choosing to ignore the female products on the bathroom sink, opposite his and look directly in the mirror.

Her eyes widened and her fingers flew to her neck prodding the skin.

"You fucking idiot." She said looking closer at her neck.

"What?" he said standing in the door way smiling at her.

"You know what! I fucking told you about this." She said storming past him and grabbing her bag. "How am I supposed to explain this one?" She said grabbing concealer from her purse.

"I don't know." He said again and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I told you below the shirt line, anywhere but in plain sight, I'm seeing Jake tonight I can't-" Olivia said stopping herself. He didn't care just as long as he got off and she was gone before Mellie came home he was fine, so there was no use explaining it.

"I'm sorry." He uttered softly sitting back on the bed. "but it's hard to focus when we're…you know.." He said his hand coming to rub his neck.

"I don't leave marks all over you." She shot toward him venomously still trying to hide the mark.

"Bullshit, have you see my back? If Mellie wasn't a scratcher as well I would be-"

"and on that note I'm leaving." Olivia said, closing up shop and saving the hickey for later.

"Oh come on I was kidding." Fitz said following her out the bedroom.

"IT wasn't funny. None of what we are doing is funny." Olivia said stomping away.

"But it is fun." Fitz said in her ear behind her, molding his body to hers.

"Barely." She puffed ignoring the feeling of heat traveling to her core and pushing off him.

"Oh really?" He said with a short laugh. "Didn't seem like you we're complaining back there." He said pointing to his bedroom, His and Mellie's bedroom.

She shook the thought off.

"That was then and this is now, Good bye Mr. Grant, see you at work on Monday." Olivia said opening the backdoor and stepping out onto the porch.

"How about Sunday." He said coming to stand in the door way.

"The firm isn't open on Sunday." Olivia said confused not catching on.

"Exactly." Fitz said smiling at her.

"Very funny, but I actually have other plans me and Jake are-" Olivia started but stopped at the look on his face. "Never mind, I don't know why I'm telling you my plans anyway." She said shaking her head.

"So Monday at work?" She repeated again.

"Monday." He said gruffly before closing the door.

She rolled her eyes taking note of the pain filled look on his face but chose to ignore it and proceeded down the stairs and through the backyard and down the small hill to get to her car. The ridiculous things they we're doing just to-

"Whatever." Olivia said out loud climbing in her car.

It was Saturday and Jake was working, but he was supposed to get off early and come to her house where they would spend the night together and then the next day. He said he had Sunday mapped out fancy date included and it was everything she'd wished for.

Right?

She shook her head turning off Fitz's street. It was what she wanted. She and Jake had been making more time for each other. It was possibly her over compensating for the horrible deeds she was doing behind his back but they did need to spend more time together and finally it was happening. It would be her luck that they actual start working out the moment her and Fitz were…

Jake was her stable relationship, Jake was sweet and kind and cared about her. He wasn't just with her to get his rocks off. He treated her like a queen and it made her sick to her stomach what she was doing to him.

The guilt was eating her up inside but for some damnable reason she couldn't resist Fitz. It was a sorry excuse really but she couldn't explain it. It was like she was an instrument and Fitz was the musician he just knew how to play her. That and she knew she was going to be thoroughly satisfied each and every time.

It was the perfect escape for a hectic day. He would call her in his office and give her that look and straight after work or sometimes during he would fuck every little thing that was wrong out of her, leaving her relaxed and refreshed. She didn't feel so overworked, so stressed, so alone.

But the feeling faded when reality came crashing back and Fitz's attitude came flooding back.

Here lately he'd been becoming more and more hostile afterward. She didn't know what it was. You would think he would be purring like a kitten but instead it was like the cold frigid side of him hit full force and he was back to his usual self.

Olivia pondered it for a moment and decided to leave it. She was having a fun Jake filled weekend and she wouldn't let the residual Fitz mood seep into her life and kill her weekend.

Nope, she wouldn't even think about Fitz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz sighed flopping down on the living room sofa. He'd changed the sheets and made things look as normal as they could before Mellie came home.

He was getting good at this.

And that's what scared him. Not only was he getting good at hiding it, he was enjoying it, it barely left a sting when he realized that he was cheating. He would even go as far to say that he was enjoying Olivia's company. That would explain the unusual tugging he felt in his chest when she left to be with…Jake.

Was it bad he was purposely piling work on her when he knew she had a date?

I mean he would use Cyrus to deliver it but it was actually him.

He'd grown to tolerate her and her smart mouth.

That mouth that tasted like blueberries and wine.

"Fitz Honey!" He herd coming through the foyer.

He suppressed a sigh. Another night of take out and listening to Mellie rant about who wore what at work.

At least with Olivia he could talk about work. Something he enjoyed talking about. Rather than sitting and pretending to listen to Mellie ramble on and on, but she was his wife. It was his job, to listen through all the boring tuff. Even if it was all boring.

"Hey, Babe I got take out from Lucky Samurai I hope you're in the mood for Chinese." She said coming over and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Sounds great." He said putting on a fake smile.

It was their 5th time eating Chinese. He was tired of take-out. He wanted a real meal, real food.

He wondered if Olivia cooked. If she made dinner for Jake and fed him small bites off her fork with a pleased smile. Mellie didn't even like him to look at her plate. If she decided to eat, sometimes she would get a salad for herself or go without eating at all and when he would say something she would go into a fit about stay thin and losing weight.

He liked a little meat on the bones if you know what he means.

Olivia had it in all the right places. He could just imagine her in his hands.

"So which one?" He heard Mellies voice on the outside of his consciousness

"What?" HE said dryly walking over to help her set up in the kitchen.

"I said I got the hibachi Chicken and the Hibachi Steak, which one?" Mellie said looking over at him.

"Umm chicken." He said grabbing the plates and cups from the cabinet.

"Fitz honey are you okay? You seem distracted." She said sweetly concerned, but it rolled off of him. He knew somehow she'd bring it back to herself in the end so talking about himself was pointless. It's not like he could tell her what was running through her mind anyway.

"It's nothing, nothing, just a long week." He said filling his glass with ice water and gulping it down.

"Tell me about it. I'm so happy I have the weekend. Verna and I are going to Mani's/Pedi's in the morning and then I was thinking me and you could go to Cabernet's Sunday you know have a real date out. Sounds good to you Fitz?" She said looking his way.

"Yeah sure." Fitz said automatically. He didn't have anything better to do this weekend. He might as well take his wife out. Wow did it seem like a chore to take her out. He'd never noticed it before.

He snorted out loud.

"What is it?" Mellie asked stunned.

"Nothing, nothing just thinking about something Cyrus told me at the office the other day." Fitz said grabbing a fork and piling food on his plate. He watched as she placed small morsel after small morsel on her plate and tried to avert his eyes before she caught him.

But it was too late.

"What is it Fitz? Do you have something to say?" She said referring to her plate.

"You know how I feel about your eating Mellie." He said calmly taking another sip of water.

"And I've told you, I will not be one of those wives who loses her figure after she gets married just because she's caught a man. It's for both of us really, when will you understand that?" She said popping a small piece of steak in her mouth.

"I get what you're saying but you could eat like a regular person and work it off. That's what normal people do, not starve themselves to stay thin." Fitz said glaring at her.

"I'm not starving, I'm perfectly content with the amount of food I'm eating. I think you want me to get fat. You want me to get as big as a house and just sit around all day so you can go off and do what you want to do while I sit in the house and hopelessly wait for you to come home." She said standing up from the table.

"That's not what I said Mellie." Fitz said gritting his teeth.

"But that's what you're thinking. I know how men work Fitz, I'm not an idiot. I'll eat how I want when I want, it's my body." She said throwing a napkin on her plate and walking off.

Fitz sighed. "YOU never let me forget it!" He shouted back before sliding his plate away from him. He suddenly wasn't very hungry. He put his head in his hands and let out yet another sigh. When had it gotten so difficult?

When had being married gotten so difficult?

So difficult in fact that instead of trying to work out the problems he turned to someone else. Granted with Olivia it was just sex but he felt better having 'Just Sex' with her then having actual interactions with Mellie.

Olivia seemed so controlled and collected. She knew exactly who she was and what she wanted out of life and that made her happy. With Mellie it was like she was desperately trying to cling to the old customs she had back in college and high school.

She had clichés and catty friends who she talked about with other friends behind their back. She was constantly trying to keep up with the attest styles and fashion and gossip. Which was normal for a woman but the things Mellie did made her seem childish and trite.

When had he outgrown her?

He asked himself with his eyes wide. That's what it was. He'd outgrown her.

But she was his wife. How could he outgrow his wife? It was supposed to be his 'ONE' for life. Can you outgrow you're one? I mean they could go to Couples therapy or some bullshit to try and repair the rift between them but ultimately Mellie would still be Mellie and he would still be significantly unhappy.

He got up from the table and wondered back to his study grabbing a glass and the bottle of overpriced scotch from his desk-side cabinet.

Maybe he could drown his truths and discoveries in alcohol.

The fact that he had outgrown his wife. The fact that he'd shamed their marital vows purposely and frequently. The fact that he no longer loved his wife the way a husband should. The fact that he was beginning to fall in love with Olivia Pope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Tell me you love me." He said kissing down her skin, in between her breast and a trail down her abdomen to her panty line. They were open mouth kisses that heated and then rapidly cooled making her rub her legs unconsciously together in response to her need._

"_What?" She breathed out heavily. She couldn't focus on his words when he was running a finger in circles over and over her clothed center._

"_Tell me you love me." He repeated kissing on her mound through her panties and keeping his fingers teasing. _

"_Please, Please. Stop teasing." She said throwing her head back and forth opening her legs wider. He hooked his thumbs in the band of her underwear and drug them down her legs tortuously slow. Watching her as he did so. _

"_Say it Liv, Say it and I'll give you whatever you want." He whispered on her skin his breath bringing goose bumps. She lifted her head to look in his eyes, His breathtakingly beautiful eyes. Those eyes that haunt her and infatuate her. His voice was full of emotion and need. How could she refuse him anything?_

"_I love you Fitz. I love you." She said panting throwing her head back when his mouth finally devoured her._

Movement from the bed woke her violently from her dream.

"Sorry Liv I didn't meant to wake you." Jake said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was disoriented. Why would she be dreaming about Fitz? It wasn't uncommon to dream of the things he'd done to her body but this was different. It felt different.

And she didn't like it.

"Where are you going?" She said when she finally got her bearings. Her eyes shifted to the digital clock across the room.

**5:08am**

"I- I have to go in." Jake said with a sigh.

"What?" Olivia said sitting up and turning on the light.

"They called and another one of the Surgeons couldn't make it in. His daughter is resisting the kidney transfusion and he's not stable enough to work. I have to go in Liv they need me. I'm sorry." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"What about our day together?" She said pouting.

"Oh baby, it shouldn't be all day. We'll still have time for our fancy date." He said winking shrugging his scrubs on.

"We're are we going?" She said still pouting.

"Cabernet's" He said smiling.

"What? NO way. You got reservations?" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"I had to pull some strings but yes. I got reservations." He said obviously basking in her praise.

"Well I guess it's worth it then." Olivia said standing up to give him a proper kiss.

Jake pulled back with a smile pecking her a couple more times on the lips before pulling away completely.

"I can't have too much of that, I won't make it to work on time." Jake said winking at her.

"Whatever." Olivia said rolling her eyes and climbing back in bed. She was tired. Yesterday with Fitz tired her out and then spending the night with Jake only furthered her exhaustion.

"Damn babe, I did a number on you." Jake said.

"What?" Olivia said confused leaning against the head board.

"That hickey, I'll be more careful next time. I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents." Jake said jokingly.

Olivia half-heartedly chuckled. If the guilt wasn't eating her up before it was devouring her now.

"It was a joke babe lighten up." Jake said laughing.

"I know, I know." Olivia said giving it another go at the fake laugh.

"There it is. I got to go but I'll call you when I'm leaving the hospital. I love you." He said fleeting from the room.

Olivia seized up.

She couldn't say it back. Not now, not after that dream.

What the hell was that?

She was lucky she didn't moan his name in her sleep. How awkward would that be? Olivia laid back on the bed looking at the ceiling.

What was wrong with her?

She had a perfectly good man. One every girl would dream of and here she was risking it all for her dick of a boss with a crude sense of humor and no respect for boundaries.

She put a pillow over face and screamed.

Letting it rise from her lower stomach to her chest and finally out her mouth.

When she was done she removed the pillow and brushed the hair out her face panting,

"Why me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jake's departure Olivia couldn't sleep. She'd went on her usual run and hour early. Tried a couple yoga techniques Abby taught her, straightened up the house, cleaned her refrigerator out and even rearranged her bedroom.

It was only 1.

She decided to go to the grocery store. Her almost bare refrigerator wasn't sitting well with her, but then again she was never really home to eat let alone cook. But it felt weird not having food in her fridge, what if she wanted something to snack on when she got home?

Now here she was holding up two cartons of blueberries trying to figure out the best price.

"15 ounces for 3.45 or 13 ounces for 2.88" She mumbled to herself.

She decided to throw them both in the cart. She had plenty of money to pay for blueberries. The budgeting side of her coming from her college days when she pretty much supported herself, or rather wanted to support herself.

She turned the cart down the frozen foods isle hoping to catch some hot pockets on sale.

She paused before quickly backing out and fleeing down another isle. Her heart racing.

It was Fitz.

What was he doing at her supermarket?

Well it wasn't her supermarket but she'd never seen him here before.

Then again she never went grocery shopping.

"Fuck, Fuck." She said looking over and smiling at the old lady looking at her peculiarly.

"Sorry, excuse me." She said pushing past her to the end of the isle and turning. She didn't really need anything frozen anyway and her cart was almost full. She should just check out and then go-

"Olivia?"

She picked up her pace pushing her cart as quickly as she could. She told him she was spending the day with Jake. How pathetic would she look all alone in the grocery store debating blueberries?

"Olivia." He said calling after her. The grocery store was to finite of a space. She wasn't going to get anywhere so she finally slowed down and turned around.

"Mr. Grant!" She said putting on her best politest smile acting as if she wasn't running from him.

"We're you just running from me Miss Pope?" He said with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a basket.

"No I just thought I saw a sale on Klosen's Pickles. I was wrong." She said turning to push her buggy and he fell in step with her.

"I thought you we're spending the day with Jason." Fitz said practically scoffing.

"Jake,and he got called in, but he's going to be back later and then he's taking me to Cabernet's." Olivia said smugly.

"Fancy." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

She took two extra steps away from him looking around the store to see if anyone had seen them.

"What are you doing?" She said still smiling.

"Getting some lunch." He said referring to the basket with a knowing smile.

"Ha, ha you're a funny man. Funny, funny." Olivia said walking down the bread isle.

"So I've been told." He said laughing.

It was weird. She was getting a friendly vibe from him, a more open vibe, happy even. What was going on? Was he about to fire her? Did his wife find out about them?

"So….?" She said discreetly. Picking up bagels and English muffins.

"So how long do you have free?" He said smoothly.

"I don't know when Jake gets off." She said sourly. That's what he wanted. It made sense now, a quickie before he had to go home or she came home.

"Is that really all you think about? Or is that all you think about in my presence? Like I'm supposed to drop everything and let you take me here in the grocery store? Is that it Fitz is that what you want?" She said in a hushed yell. "Maybe you could fuck me in the backseat of your car again. That'd be fun." She said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean to- never mind. I just- can we have one minute? Can I have one minute just- I'm not your dick of a boss and you're not my smart mouth associate. We're not having a torrid affair and we don't hate each other we're just two people, two normal people for one minute." He said looking down at her.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but closed it abruptly. He looked sad and confused and…

She couldn't describe it but his eyes were making her chest hurt like she could feel his pain through his gaze. She stood with him, her eyes never leaving his and everything she'd been trying not to think about came bubbling back to the surface. Everything she'd been pushing off and trying to ignore through rigorous work and exercising came back full force.

His was close to her. People we're passing by but no one really noticed them. She could smell his cologne, it reminded her of sex. She always smelled like him when they were done and sometimes it took a shower before bed and in the morning before he would be completely washed away. She inhaled deeply again, taking in the woodsy yet refined smell.

She was sure a minute had passed but for some reason she felt warm, she felt content. She was comfortable just standing here not saying anything and at the same time saying everything.

"Do you really not know when he'll be back?" Fitz said softly trying not to break the mood.

She shook her head no. Not having the words to respond to him.

"30 minutes, we can just talk." He said again. "I can finally see you're place." He offered.

She swallowed and grabbed onto the handle to her cart.

"Just talk." She said pushing forward to the checkout line. Their one minute over.

"Just talking." Fitz said behind her.

"Fine we can meet up in the parking lot and you can follow me back to just talk." She said turning to look him in the eye.

"To just talk." Fitz repeated shaking his head. "I have to grab a couple more things but I'll meet you out there." He said trotting off.

Olivia turned and waited in line, her heart still racing. What was with him? What was with her? She gave in so quickly and even she doubted that they would just be talking so she knew he doubted it as well. It just felt like they had so much to say and she didn't realize it until this morning when she woke up from that dream. Her brain knew something she didn't.

But that was generally how it went.

But did she really want to listen to her brain?

She knew feelings for him would be inevitable but she didn't know they'd form this quickly. This couldn't happen, sex was one things but feelings.

That was a whole other ball game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz looked ahead following the black car down one street and then another, they'd been driving for about 10 minutes until finally they pulled up to what he assumed was her house. It was nice. It screamed normal and ordinary which struck him as unusual. Olivia wasn't the normal type. He expected class and perfection.

Maybe he was just used to Mellie's tastes. Had she really jaded him that badly?

He snapped out of the thought when there was tapping on his window.

"Are you getting out?" She said looking down at him. She had an arm full of groceries and a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah." He said turning his car off and stepping out. "Let me take those." He said reaching for some of the bags.

"I got it." She said chuckling and going to the door. "You can get the rest from the car though." She threw back stepping inside.

Fitz suppressed a grin as he waked over to her car. This was new for him. Usually when they were together his tongue was down her throat or her body was wrapped around his. He grabbed the bags and closed her car door stepping inside the house.

It had a natural feel. Is reminded him on the ocean and the beach. Different hues of blue curtains and a tan, light brown rug that reminded him of beach sand. There was an off white couch and matching arm chair. It was serene and calming.

"In the kitchen." She shouted and he followed her voice around to her kitchen putting the bags with the others on the table.

"I really don't how long we have." She said turning to him. "It could be 3 hours or 30 minutes or 3 minutes. With Jake things are very fickle."

She sounded annoyed.

"Do you want a drink?" She said bringing down two wine glasses.

"A Drink of what?" He said wriggling his eye brows.

"Red wine." She said deflecting his joke. "Just talking remember." She said popping the cork.

"I know, it was only 15 minutes ago I made the suggestion." He said with sarcasm in his voice. It was like she saw him as some horny teenager. He was a well-seasoned man he knew how to control his urges.

Maybe.

"I was just reminding you, you're getting that look in your eye." She said filling the glasses.

"What look?" Fitz said looking at her incredulously. He had a look? What look? He didn't know about a look.

"The look you get in your eye right be we…" She stopped herself short. He could see color creep into her cheeks and it made him grin. She was embarrassed. It had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen her do.

Wait did he say cute?

"I don't have a look." Fitz said trying to cover. He grabbed the wine glass and took a tentative sip. Letting the flavor explode on his tongue and then slide slowly down his throat. She had good taste and the wine reminded him of kissing her. She must drink it regularly. Probably with Jake.

He stopped his thoughts. He could feel the fire running through his veins just from thinking his name. It gave him this indescribable feeling.

"You have a look, trust me. You're eyes are like windows into your soul. I can see everything you're thinking play out in your eyes even when you have that Fitz mask on." She said sipping on her wine as well.

He finding out many things about himself just from this short conversation.

"What mask? How have you managed to notice all these things about myself that I have yet to notice?" He said sitting his glass down.

"I've had a lot of time to notice these things. I've been working for you for almost 3 years and we've been…'seeing' each other for almost 3 months now. I've noticed." She said with a small laugh.

"I didn't know you were paying attention." Fitz said more to himself then her but it caused her to jump in defense.

"It's not like I've been doing it on purpose, it's just sometimes- and then…Never mind." She said gulping from her wine glass.

She was nervous.

Fitz laughed.

"What? What's funny?" She said sitting the now empty glass down.

"You, getting flustered. It's sight to see. You're usually so collected." Fitz said taking another sip of the wine.

"I'm not flustered." She lied avoiding his gaze.

"I've been a lawyer for 10 years Olivia I know when someone is flustered." Fitz said looking at her. "If we're going to talk, I want to lay everything out on the table. No holding anything back. This our chance to just talk, just us." He said trying to reassure her.

"Talk about what?" Olivia said pouring herself another glass and refreshing his.

"Why did you run in the grocery store?" He said giving her a serious look. It was an odd thing for her to do. She didn't have to run from him. Usually she didn't she tackle whatever encounter they were about to have head on.

"I wasn't running." She said pushing away from the counter and making her way in the living room. There she was trying to avoid him again.

"You we're running." Fitz said knowingly

"Everything out on the table Liv, no holding back." he said sitting opposite of her.

She looked around the room and at her hands, before up at him.

"I don't know okay! I don't know why I ran. I just seen you and I-" She started but she couldn't' find the words to finish.

"You were avoiding me?" Fitz asked still looking directly at her.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I- okay maybe I was avoiding you." She said finally with a long sigh.

"Why were you avoiding me?" He asked feeling a pang of hurt strike his heart.

"I- I just," She stopped again. She really was at a loss of words. He could see her thinking, mulling over what she was going to say in her head.

He picked up his glass and took another sip of the delicious liquid before sitting it down. The clink of the glass on the glass coffee stable snapped her out of her thoughts and her eyes reached his once more.

"I had a dream." She whispered softly like she was timid to say anything at all.

"A dream?" Fitz asked trying to understand her.

"Yes, Jake stayed the night last night, like he should because he's my Boyfriend and I had a dream of you while I was sleeping beside him. I could've said anything in my sleep. Anything." She said looking up at him.

"It was just a dream." He said trying to comfort her. He'd dreamed of her plenty of times and never freaked out about it.

"But it wasn't just a dream. It was different than the others and I…this isn't right." She said her eyes full of guilt and hurt.

"What isn't right?" Fitz asked a little apprehensively. What was she about to say?

"This, Us, this isn't fair. It isn't fair to Jake or Mellie or ourselves. I think we should... break it off." She said finally looking away from him.

Fitz felt his heart stop and start back up only this time it was running a million times faster than usual.

"Do you really think that?" he asked slowly looking down at his hands.

Why was it when he finally understood how he was feeling about her that they fell apart?

"I do. It was never right from the beginning but now, it's so natural to meet you and be with you even though-"

Fitz finished for her "We're cheating on the ones we love." He said sorrowfully.

She shook her head in agreement.

"So you want to end it? Just like that." He asked gain looking over her. She wouldn't look at him. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"It's better to end it before feeling get involved." She said looking back at him. Her demeanor had changed. She was sitting up taller and making direct eye contact. She was guarded. Completely guarded and there was no use in trying to talk her out of her decision if that was any indication.

She had made her mind up.

"Before feelings get involved right." Fitz said with a dark chuckle guzzling the rest of his wine. Who was she trying to kid? She was falling like he was and instead of facing it and going through it she was running away.

"I'm serious Fitz. We can't do this anymore." She had her big girl voice on and was trying to make a point but he didn't care. Here he was trying to talk to her and hopefully get some of these feeling off of his chest and she didn't care. She just wanted to run.

"I hear you loud and clear." Fitz said lost in his own thoughts.

"So this is it." She said a hint of sadness in her voice. "We go back to the way it was before."

"Before..." Fitz repeated.

He could feel her eyes roaming over him trying to get a read but he was sure she already knew what was running through his mind because it was running through hers.

"I should be going then." Fitz said getting up out of the plush chair. He was mad and sad and confused at the same time and the whirlwind of emotion running through him wouldn't stay inside him forever.

Olivia had a somewhat shocked look before she shook it away and took his wine glass.

"It was nice talking to you." She said smiling walking with him to the door.

"Just Olivia," Fitz said turning back to her.

"What?" She said with a scared look. Like anything he would say could change her mind.

Fitz looked over her face. Those big innocent eyes, those pouty lips and smooth, glowing skin. He leaned down and kissed her, one final time,

He had to taste her one more time.

He was expecting her to push him away, shove and slap him but instead she kissed him back with the same and if not more vigor.

His tongue snaked between her lips to explore her mouth for what could be the last time ad he was going to get a lifetimes worth.

She was moaning into the kiss her hands still full with the wine glasses but her body was trying desperately to press against his.

He wanted to step back and call her on her hypocritical behavior but decided not to break the mood. He was just happy she would let him touch her. He moved them further away from the door and closer to the wall. She was pressed against it tightly with his body on top of hers. She smelled and tasted delicious and he wanted to devour her completely.

How could they ever stop?

How could she want to stop?

This was perfection.

His hands roamed down her body to grab her hips, hoisting her legs to wrap around his waist. She dropped the glasses with a shattering sound but still kept the kiss going.

He grinded himself into her jean covered center hoping she could feel him and from the way she moaned, she could.

He pulled back to place sloppy kissed on her neck speaking in between each one.

"Bed"

**Kiss.**

"Room."

**Kiss.**

She moaned holding his head to her neck with her head thrown back.

"Down the hall to t-the l-l-eft." She said out breath. He secured her tightly to him the sound of glass crunching under his feet as he walked down the hallway trying to navigate them to her bedroom.

She let out a breathy-

"Right here"

And he hurriedly got the door open and dropped her on the bed.

Her face was flushed and her chest heaving from the kiss. He watched her as her hands reached out and grabbed him around the belt loops pulling him in. He looked down at her meeting her eyes as she undid the button to his jeans.

He pulled his shirt off brushing her hands away to shed his pants. He climbed over her, his hands going to the clasp of her jeans, his thumbs rubbing the exposed skin of her lower abdomen.

Her breath hitched as her drug her pants down her lengthy legs, pulling the slide on shoes off as well. She was vision in front of him with lacy white panties covering her hips. He could almost see through them but still they left a little the imagination, not that he hadn't see it all before, tasted it all before.

His hands pulled and tugged at her shirt until she lifted up and pulled it off as well as her bra.

He took his time to massage and grope the soft mounds of flesh, his thumb flicking and playing with the hardened nipple.

"Ah.." She let out still watching him play with her. He lowered his mouth to one of the tight peaks his tongue coming out to replace what his thumb had been doing before. He sucked the whole thing into his mouth letting his teeth nibble and play at it.

Her hands found his hair and she held him to her.

He switched from breast to breast playing with her. She let out the most breath taking moans and he just wanted to plunge into her and never stop, but he decided to take his time. So many times they'd rushed and he never got to fully enjoy her beautiful body and the beautiful sounds that left her mouth.

He kissed the space of skin in between her breasts and trailed further and further down stopping to outline her naval and then continue to the hem of her panties. He looked up at her and she was already watching him. Her eyes locked with his as his hands came to pull her panties away. She opened her legs for him wider and he could feel himself harden at the sight.

She was so wet and so pink.

His index finger came to swipe from her entrance up to her clit and her head went back as her hips jerked from the bed.

"Fitz."

He popped the finger into his mouth and left out a groan at the taste. So sweet, so tasty and distinctly her.

He could taste her all day.

Her eyes were back to him and she had flushed look on her face as if she was embarrassed.

"You taste great." He said winking at her before he lowered his face to her entrance taking small cat like licks at her center. They had her moaning and cooing his name and he hadn't even gotten to the best part.

"Calm down Livvie, its okay." He said with a half laugh looking up at her erratic breathing.

"Fu-Fuck you." She said panting. Fitz gave her a swat to her center making her hips hop off the bed.

"Now be nice Olivia or you won't get you're surprise." Fitz said his thumb making slow torturous circles with her clit.

"Oh, Ah, F-f-itz." She said her hips trying to grind onto his hands. He cupped her sex and groped it roughly as her hips went wild on him. Her hands were squeezing the sheets and she had her eyes wrenched closed at the feeling. Fitz felt a pride swell in his chest.

All this was for him.

He removed his hand and decided to try something he'd never really gotten to do with another woman. Something he'd wanted to do with her, for her.

"What are you doing?" She said out of breath looking up at him.

He winked at her and then got in bed beside of her.

"Come here." He said grabbing her hands and pulling her up to her knees.

"What?" She said laughing looking down at him. He must have had the goofiest grin on his face. The sight of her disheveled and unclothed almost made him giddy.

Almost.

He pulled her body to his so her legs were on either side of his stomach and his hands helped her higher and higher up on his body. He could feel her tense.

"What are you doing Fitz?" She said seriously.

He didn't say anything until she was sitting on his chest.

"Ride my face." He said out loud her sex practically already in his face.

"Do what?" Olivia said trying to squirm off of him. His hands held her in place while he lifted his head and tongued her swollen clit.

"Ride my face." He repeated lapping at her dripping core.

"I don't know." She moaned her hips beginning to move from his actions.

"Come on baby. " He said urging her to slide forward until she was on his face. She was still reluctant but he knew just how to break her of that.

His mouth went to work. He held her hips still as his tongue lunged in and out of her and his mouth sucked around her clit. It was like he was kissing her intimately and he never wanted to stop.

"Oh My GOD." Olivia said holding onto his shoulders. Her waist snapping back and forth as his tongue fucked her.

His teeth grazed her clit causing her to cry out.

"Ride my face baby, come on Livvie." He said muffled and he let go of her hips to squeeze on her thighs as she began to rock back and forth on his face faster and faster she lost her self in the feeling. He ate hungrily from her slurping and sucking taking pleasure the stressed sounds leaving her mouth.

She was beginning to get into it going harder and harder grinding into his mouth. He could tell she was going to cum. He slipped his hand in-between them to plunge two fingers into her. She moved back as his fingers sped in and out of her.

"Holy fuck, Fitz, Fitz, Fitz" Fitz watched as his fingers slipped in and out of her slippery, wet core. He tried for a third successfully stretching her tight entrance. It was an amazement that she took all of him.

"I'm going to- I can't… Fitz I can't MmmmmFfffff Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck!" She came around his fingers.

And he got to watch.

He licked his lips traces of her still on his mouth.

"Do you still want to call it off?" He said cockily while she tried to catch her breath above him. She didn't answer him just looked down at him with a pure feral look.

She climbed off of him and for a minute he thought he'd made her mad but she only climbed down the bed and leaned on her hands and knees looking back at him.

"Fuck me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A:N so there we go, this was super long and kinda a cliffy. How did you like it? Don't worry I've already started righting the part right after. I'll give you guys the sex how horrible would I be if I skipped it? But it was still hot though right? IDK. Failing geology and this writers block has been killing my mojo but I'll get it back. Review and tell me what you think. :D

Love,

Gabbie


	3. The Crash

**A:N **Yoooooo I'm back with an update. So soon? I told you guys I was working on it. So those who didn't believe me… :P :P :P but anyway, I was touched by how many of you cared about my horrible failing geology grade honestly the series of events that led me to failing were out of my control and I've accepted that. It's not like I don't have a grasp on it, I don't want to sound like cocky or boastful but I'm kind of smart and am really good at getting out of sticky grade situations. (aka all of high school, I kid.) It was just a weird mix up and problem but whatever I'll pull through. Now, a lot of you were like "DAAAMMMMN that was hot." And I was like "YAY!" I wrote it like I envisioned it. (Don't judge me) and it came out of my twisted little mind like that. I hope you enjoy your next installment and don't forget to leave me a review ;D

You can also Pm me if you just want to chat or something about OLITZ. I'm always down for that. I can also tell you my plans for chapters if you really want to know and I can bounce some ideas off you guys or whatever.

Well here you go.

…

"Fuck me."

Olivia didn't know what had come over her but it was guttural, it was animalistic, primal it was everything she usually wasn't. And Fitz? He was something else entirely, the way he took charge and the things he did with his tongue had her dripping.

He didn't waste time moving behind her that look in his eye.

She totally forgot about Jake, about cabernet's, about calling this off. The only thing that remained was Fitz.

His hands ran down her ass and thighs spreading her legs wider for him. She loved his touch on her skin from the first time and every time after she needed to feel his hands touching her.

"Spank me." She moaned pushing her ass against him. She heard him choke a little before he regained his suave demeanor and leaned down toward her.

"You sure baby?" He asked his voice hot and heavy in her ears.

"Yes baby, spank me." She said pushing her ass against his erection again. She was craving pain and pleasure.

Fitz moved off of her smoothing his hands over her again before bringing his hand back and-

**Smack.**

"Oh yes, again harder baby, harder." She said moving against him, she couldn't get enough.

**Smack.**

"mmmmph god." She said relishing in the sting and the feeling that was shooting through her body.

"You like that baby?" Fitz said smacking her again.

"Yeeeeeesssss" She hissed. "Harder!" She squealed with surprise as he thrusted himself inside of her. He moved his hips opposite of his blows.

**Smack**. _Thrust_, **Smack**, _Thrust_.

"Fitz, Fitz, Fitz! God damn baby, fuck me." She said bouncing her hips on his manhood. His hands grabbed hold of her hips bringing them back and forth on his stiff erection. They were fluid movements sliding in and sliding out creating the most electric friction.

"That's it Livvie give into me, Give into us." He said pumping himself into her especially hard.

"AH!" She said her body arching back. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" She said as he sped up. Her body was on High alert. He had to be the best thing that happened to her. No one else, no one could make her feel like she did. It was like she was a virgin all over again.

"Damn Livvie, you're so tight." He said giving her a couple slow strokes as he circled his hips over and over. "You still wanna give it up baby? Huh?"

**Smack.**

"Do you want to give it all up? Is he worth it? "

**Smack.**

Olivia was delirious with pleasure. Every little thing he did with his hips had her writhing on the bed and the firmness of his hand on her backside she couldn't even explain the feeling of the two mixed.

"Answer me!" Fitz said pulling out of her and pounding back in reaching new depths. His voice was an exhilarating growl and she wondered if she would ever get tired of soothing his animal.

"No, No he's not you. He'll never be you." She panted out looking back at him. He was determined his eyes watching their joining over and over. That always brought her along a little faster. His unashamed staring at their joining. He was shameless.

She felt his hands on her hips again and prepared for what was to come. He pulled her back until she was almost standing on her knees and he was seated so deep. Too deep.

"Oh my-" She said. She'd never felt him like this. He moved his hips in small motions but they made big waves.

"I don't know what it is Livvie, It's like when I'm with you I can't control myself and when I'm away from you, God I don't want to be away from you." Fitz whispered into her ear, his hips still moving in those little sweet thrust that were pushing her to her limit. He was placing kisses on her shoulder as his hips came all the way out and slid fully back in.

"Ahh, Fuck." She said trying to lean over to release some of the pressure, but Fitz arms hugged her too him molding them together.

"Tell me you feel the same baby. Tell me you miss me when I'm gone. Tell me you need me like I need you." He said nipping at the junction between her neck and her shoulder.

"I-I" Olivia stuttered she couldn't focus when he was this distracting. She wanted to hold everything she'd been thinking back. She wanted to think it out more, to wait until she made any bold declarations. But it's so hard to keep control when you had god of man inside you.

"Say it baby, what is it Livvie." Fitz said slowing his movements. His breath was fanning across her ear causing Goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"I do, I do, I- oh God. I need you Fitz, I need you." She said in a pleasured sob. He pulled out of her in a slow motion making her groan before he turned her around. She looked up at him panting and huffing. He pulled her chin up and took her mouth in another soul searing kiss. Her body attached to his wanting to feel him all over her skin. She wanted to smell like him, she wanted to become one with him.

Olivia pulled back breaking the kiss.

"I need you Fitz, I need you." She whined grinding herself onto him. Fitz laid her on her back hooking his arms under her legs and then placing them on his shoulders.

"I'm here baby don't worry." He said slamming back inside her.

"Oh, Fuuuuuuck me." Olivia said throwing her head back her eyes falling closed. He began that all too familiar rhythm only this time it was better, the connection was better, the movements where better everything was better.

She could feel him slip deeper and deeper inside of her. His grunts becoming shorter and shorter as his thrust became quicker and quicker.

"So beautiful Livvie, Look at me. LOOK AT ME." Fitz said placing a sharp slap on her thigh.

"Ah!" She said snapping her eyes open to lock with his.

"I want to see you as you cum." Fitz said grinning at her.

"Yeah, well then make me cum" She said biting her lip. She could be playful and naughty as well.

His grin turned to a wicked smile as his eyes narrowed and his hips picked up speed.

"Is this good enough Livvie? Is this going to make you cum for me?" He said his hips doing almost lightning speed. She kept up as best she could, her body moving with his in sync.

Olivia opened her mouth gapping like a fish. Her face twisted with absolute pleasure. She was gripping and clawing at him like wild cat.

"I can't hear you Olivia." Fitz said his lips nipping and biting any place he could reach.

"Ohhhhhh." She said gutturally.

"That's it baby, Let them know, let them all know. No one can give it to you better. Fuck Livvie, I'll never get tired of this pussy. I'll never get tired of you." He said roughly.

Olivia head began to sway back and forth. He was everything in this moment, hovering above her his body responding with hers. Her hands scratched down his back, gripping for dear life.

"Fitz I can't- I" She said looking at him her eyes becoming droopy. She was struggling to hold them open but she could still see him in her line of vision. That wild, carnal look on his face.

"Cum for me Olivia, Let me see you fall apart. Let me see." Fitz said his hand coming down to play with her clit. He was pinching it between too fingers and then pulled it away to give it a quick flick.

She was trying to wait it out. Trying to prolong it. Only god knows why but she was about to break she was so close. So close.

"Let go Livvie, let me feel you cum around me." Fitz whispered to her.

Her hips flew off the bed as did her body. That was her breaking point. It started at her core and spread throughout her body. She moved sloppily and hurriedly with him.

"Oh my God, Fitz, Fitz, yes. YES- YES- YES Oh My FUCKING GOD, I-I'm going to… Fuck, Ahhhhhhh Fitz." She said her body contracting around him. She floated for a moment her body coming off the bed and seizing.

"There we go baby, there we Go!" Fitz said slamming into her harder and harder sending her higher and higher. He still with a gut wrenching moan .She felt him flood her walls, drench every inch of her. The erotic feeling causing aftershocks of pleasure to surge through her.

"Holy fuck. Holy…Oh my.." Olivia said panting on the bed. She felt like she'd just ran a marathon. Her body was still sensitive, her core still thrumming. He'd collapsed beside her panting just as hard, their limbs still entangled.

"Wow."Fitz said trying to catch his breath. They were both staring at the ceiling watching her ceiling fan go around and around.

Olivia didn't want to speak, she didn't want to move. She wanted to bask in the glow, bask in the moment.

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

Olivia's eyes opened wider and her face blanched. "Is that your phone?" She asked quietly breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No, I left mine in the car." He said still slightly out of breath.

Olivia flew off the bed despite the pleasant ache between her legs. She reached for her jeans hurriedly her hands searching through the pockets for her phone.

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

Grabbed her phone off of the floor from underneath her bed and answered it.

"Hello?" She said trying to sound normal as possible.

"Good News Liv, I got Crenshaw to cover my last two patients so I'll be home in 20 and then we can continued our day." Jake said beaming on the other line. She could feel his excitement and it made her sick.

Olivia stilled. No words coming out her mouth.

"Olivia?, Olivia? Are you there?" Fitz said worriedly.

"I am, I was just preoccupied by something on Tv." She lied feeling Fitz come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. She tried to push him off signaling she was on the phone.

"Did you hear what I said?" Jake asked a little saddened.

"Yeah babe, that's great." Olivia said moving Fitz mouth from her neck. "In 20 minutes? I'll see you then!" Olivia said putting on her fake voice.

"Alright I'll see you then. Love you, bye." Jake said waiting for her to respond.

"Bye." Olivia said quickly hanging up and throwing her phone back to the floor. She felt panic rising up in her chest.

"What the hell?" Olivia said turning to Fitz.

"What?" Fitz said with a knowing grin.

"He could've heard you." Olivia said looking back at her phone to make sure she'd hung up.

"But he didn't. Calm down Olivia, I don't see what makes that little prick so great." Fitz said. She could feel his mood switch into pissed.

"That little Prick is my boyfriend." Olivia said getting up and grabbing her underwear slipping them and her shirt on. She could feel Fitz eyes gaze down her body, his stare burning her skin.

"You should seriously consider leaving him." Fitz said grabbing his boxers to put on. Olivia stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Fitz said looking over at her, slipping his shirt over his head.

"Leaving him? Leaving him for who?" Olivia said putting her hands on her hips. He sure knew how to ruin a mood and she knew what he was going to say or rather who he was going to say but would she really leave Jake for Fitz?

"I don't know. Someone 6'3, dashing, charming, hung like a horse." Fitz said smiling at her.

"Married." Olivia spat throwing him his pants.

Fitz didn't say anything as he slipped his pants on.

"Oh what? Nothing to say? You were quick to tell me to leave Jake but what about you? Are you really going to leave your wife?" Olivia said glaring at him. He wasn't meeting her gaze just adjusting his outfit and then leaning down to grab his shoes.

"Fitz?" Olivia said again waiting for him to answer. He was suddenly very quiet. She could tell he was thinking. The way his eyebrow wrinkled, and he that dazed looked his face, classic Fitz thinking face and he was thinking hard.

Olivia sighed and sat down on the bed.

This was a mess.

A minute or 2 or 5 passed she didn't know but she knew Fitz had to get out of there. He was still standing in the same position 'Thinking' she guessed.

"Jake will be here soon." Olivia said finally looking over him.

"I should go." Fitz said still not looking at her. His voice sounded distant almost hurt.

Olivia nodded her head, standing to walk with him out. She made sure he'd gotten everything he'd left before going.

"Careful the glass." Fitz said.

Olivia looked down a little surprised almost forgetting what happened.

"Thanks." She said walking around it to stand in front of him. He was still thinking no doubt about what she said. But there was no way she was going to be the only one free-falling in this thing. She leaves Jake and somehow, someway he doesn't want to be with her anymore and everything was for not. It seemed selfish to think like that but everything she'd been doing in the past 2 plus months was selfish so wy start caring now?

Fitz reached for the door knob before looking back at her.

She could feel her throat tightening and her eyes beginning to glaze over with unshed tears. What was happening to her? She wasn't this person. This horribly selfish person who stepped all over nice guys feelings just for a thrill and a fuck.

But it was more than that now, somehow it'd grown to be more than that.

What was she going to do?

"Liv," He said looking at her.

Olivia took two deep breaths trying to get herself under control.

"What?" She said her voice a little weaker then she wanted it to be.

"Just- call me later okay? Please? Call me later." Fitz said giving her that sad puppy dog look.

"Okay." Olivia said nodding her head. He reached a hand out to brush a piece of hair out of her face but his hand fell short. She braced herself for the interaction anyway, afraid that if he touched her she'd break down.

He let his hand drop back to his side and gave her a final look before walking out.

Olivia watched him go still taking deep breaths. She didn't have time to break down. She had to clean up the mess they made and get ready for Jake.

'Jake would be here soon.' She kept telling herself.

Jake would be here soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia didn't feel like herself.

She looked like her usual magnificent self and Jake wasn't the wiser about Fitz. He came unsuspecting of anything. She sat there thinking of him while she ran on auto pilot. She threw out a few smiles and commented on his day but she wasn't actually paying attention. If he asked her now about what he told her earlier she'd draw blank.

And when 6 came around he rushed her off to get ready and got ready himself before they went out to Cabernet's. He looked dapper and sleek for the occasion and even though she was dressed stunningly she didn't feel stunning she felt dirty and horrible.

Most of dinner was ate in silence and don't get her wrong the food was amazing but it was so hard to eat when you had wave after of wave of guilt and emotion rolling through you at all times. Jake tried to lighten the mood and for the most part didn't realize but he was starting to catch on to the black cloud hanging over her head.

They were waiting for their dessert now. It was a quick dinner and she felt kind of bad that he spent all this time and money planning it only to have it last an hours.

"Olivia are you okay?" Jake said sipping on his white wine.

"I'm fine!" Olivia said smiling picking up a breadstick from the basket and nibbling on it anything to keep her occupied and not looking at her hands like an ashamed school girl.

"Are you sick or something, you're acting strange" Jake said looking at her again.

"I'm Fine. I'm fine I promise. So keep telling me about the patient that needed a hockey puck removed from-"Olivia was cut off.

"Not here." Jake said laughing. "That's not a story for here." He said smiling.

She gave a short laugh herself but she wasn't feeling it. Her mind was running into over drive and it was all about Fitz.

We're they really starting to fall for each other?

She wanted to snort.

She was already falling she was just waiting to see how hard.

Hard enough to leave Jake?

It wasn't fair that she was preoccupied with another man while he was trying his best to please her and be with her. All he wanted to do was be with her and here she was like a greedy whore practically taking advantage of him.

"Dessert is here." Jake said breaking her train of thought. Olivia smiled at him as the server sat down the delicious looking, chocolate, drizzled cheesecake. The server replaced there drinks and left briskly leaving her alone with Jake again.

Jake and her thoughts.

"Can I propose a toast?" Jake said raising his wine glass. Olivia really wanted to get home and as cute as Jake was being he wasn't helping her situation. She needed to be alone mulling over her options and how she should proceed with Fitz and with Jake and with everything really.

Olivia looked around.

"A toast for what?" She said raising her newly filled glass. She was so lost in her thoughts that the one time she tried to focus on the dinner she was confused.

Until she saw it.

Glittering amongst the white wine in the bottom of her glass.

"Jaaakkkkeee." Olivia said skeptically looking at him smiling from ear to ear.

She sat the glass down and used her fork to fish the item from the bottom of her wine glass.

"Oh my-" She said as she pulled it out.

It was an engagement ring.

With a beautiful gold band and a large diamond surrounded by two smaller ones.

Jake took it from her fork and got up from his seat. She sat still stunned.

Was he about to-

"Jake..." Olivia breathed looking at him as he lowered to one knee in front of her.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope." He started and Olivia could feel tears welling up.

The dam was about to break.

"As long as I've know you. I've known you to be confident, brilliant and independent. I know that you are amazing by yourself but I can't help but to ask if you can bare one more. I remember the first time I saw you at the hospital and I was telling you everything wrong in my life and you told me, Life is like a road. It comes with speed bumps and pit stops and pot holes but when you look back on it, it's the journey not the destination so make the best of it. I have thought of that moment every day of my life and it helps me get through whatever. Now I have to know Olivia, can I join you for the ride? Can I join you Olivia? Can it be me and you on this road we call life? Will you marry me?" He said looking up at her. His hands we're shaking and he was nervous, sadly so.

Olivia's vision was slowly covered by un-shed tears until all she could see was outlines and shapes of people's faces who had turned to watch the event and the blur of jakes face,

That and the glittering of the brilliant engagement ring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz paced his study back and forth. Back and forth.

Would he leave Mellie?

Olivia's question had been a permanent fixture in his head since he left her house.

Could he leave behind 15 years of marriage?

Mellie was there through law school and working for random firms before he finally got his own firm off the ground. She was great at first. Everything he could want in a wife, but somewhere along the line she had changed. She'd become colder, crueler and self-obsessed.

He wondered if it had anything to do with her aging but then again Olivia was only 4 years younger than her and she wasn't completely vein and self-obsessed

He had to stop comparing them but it felt like the only thing he could do to come to a decision.

How could he ask her to leave Jake if he wasn't willing to leave Mellie?

Olivia seemed like she had no reason to leave Jake. He treated her right and took care of her.

Mellie on the other hand….

He couldn't even hold a conversation with her without it exploding into an argument. Hell they couldn't even have kids because of her.

She didn't want to ruin her figure.

"Do you know the toll a baby takes on a woman's body?"

He could hear her voice ringing in his ears. He wanted children. Two or three or a hundred. He wanted to hold them in his arms and watch then grow up. He wanted to give them what his own parent's couldn't.

Love.

He could imagine Olivia swollen with his child.

Her skin becoming almost translucent with a pregnant glow. She'd waddle when she got far enough alone and pick out the cutest most fashionable maternity clothing, still looking like perfection with a baby belly.

Fitz brushed the thoughts away.

That was too far ahead in the future. He had to focus on the now and right now he couldn't even decide if he wanted to leave his wife or not.

Was he in love enough? Was the real question. What if it turned into Mellie all over again and she changed. What if it was him that changed her? What if he was the reason Mellie was so unlovable. He made her that way. Could He really curse another woman like that?

"Liv is strong." He said to himself.

She was headstrong and confident. She didn't usually run from problems she faced them head on. So anything they would encounter, anything they faced they could get through it, he knew it. He felt it in his soul, they would work it out. They would make it work.

He leaned against the window looking out. Rain clouds had begun to roll in and he heard the low rumble of thunder.

"Perfect." He uttered looking out at the flashing sky.

Mellie had come home hours ago with a headache and fled to their room locking herself inside. She was still mad about the other night but he didn't care. He barely wanted to speak to her when she came home but the least he could do was make it civil. He didn't want to constantly live in a war-zone.

How would he even put things in motion? His brain retreated back to the series of difficult questions he'd been asking himself for hours.

Walk up to Mellie and ask her politely for a divorce?

'Yeah like that would work.' He thought to himself. She'd probably screech and scream at him before ripping his head off his shoulders and eating it.

That was an exaggeration of course but how else would it go down?

She would probably try and kill him. She had a crazy streak in her and it wasn't the good kind either.

He didn't mind giving her the house, paying alimony, whatever it took to leave her and be with Olivia.

"Fuck" Fitz said out loud running his hands through his hair.

What had he gotten himself into?

How could he have let himself fall for her? How could he have even initiated this to start with? He ruined both their lives with one tempered-pleasurable moment.

She was suffocating in guilt and he was burying himself in questions.

Maybe she was right to try and break it off earlier.

"NO." He said to himself pushing away from the window.

When she said it he felt a knife screwed into his heart and with every word after that he felt like it was being jabbed deeper and deeper. He meant what he said earlier. He couldn't control himself when she was around him and when he was away from her….

He found his thoughts floating toward her. He'd see one thing, that reminded him of that other thing, that reminded him of that one time, which reminded him of Olivia. That's generally how he found his mind working now a days.

He would think about the things she said at work, or the things she wore, or imagining her this way and that. Sometimes he thought her heard her voice when it was just him in his big house alone and Mellie was away.

He finally settled in his favorite arm chair in his study burrowing in.

He was prepared to wait for her call all night.

He didn't have anything better to do then wait for her.

He just hoped that she'd do the same.

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

_**Ring.**_

The phone startled him for a second before he scrambled to pick it up.

"Olivia?" He breathed into the phone.

He heard heavy breathing into the phone, followed by a soft sob.

"Liv? Livvie, what wrong?" He said his face falling into a look of concern. Something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel the worry growing and blossoming in his stomach and attacking his heart.

He had a bad feeling.

"Fitz…" She said softly into the phone. Her voice was raspy and she sounded nasally as if she'd been crying.

"Olivia what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Fitz said again into the phone trying to get her to talk. This was supposed to be the highlight of his night and instead it was turning into a worrisome burden.

"I-I went out with Jake tonight and he… purposed Fitz." She breathed into the phone finally.

Fitz froze. His heart stopping and his breathing ceasing. He finally stammered out something.

Anything.

"He w-w-what?" He said his hands gripping the phone so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Jake asked me to marry him. Jake wants to marry me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A:N** WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT even I didn't see that coming until I wrote it. Did that make sense? Probably not. I'm sorry these notes are so long, I have no idea what's going on. I'm really going to get a glory and gore chapter out soon but this writers block is a bitch, I'm not even writing good songs right now they're all coming out like pop-trash, however, I'll try to get a chapter out in the week but the weekdays are usually when I have school work and such so we'll see :D. Review and tell me how you liked it. I love reading your review and such and I show them off to my friends as well like "Hey guys people like my story!" But anyway,

To Infinity and OLITZ,

Love,

Gabbie.

P.s What I meant by short stories was I would finish this one in about 5 chapters and instead of starting an entirely new story I would just write another short one right after it under the same name and keep change the summary but now I'm not so sure so….

Yeah.


	4. The Ashes

**A:N** Guess who's biz-ack? It's me! Here's our slippery slope update. Uhh I think there's one more chapter left and maybe an epilogue or maybe a sequel I'm not sure, but it' almost over. Don't worry I have sexier things planned for this pairing in the works. So.. Be on the lookout for that and Glory and gore will be going for a while until that story plot is finished so you can always seek solace in that. Oh 2 weeks till scandal baby. YES! Anyway.. Without further hesitation….

….

"_Jake asked me to marry him. Jake wants to marry me."_

Fitz could feel his throat seizing up.

"Olivia." Fitz said slowly.

"He asked me to marry him Fitz. He loves me enough to marry me and what am I doing?" Olivia said both saddened and angry.

"Liv."  
"I'm cheating on him with my married boss. Cheating. All he wants to do is spend the rest of his life with me and I'm-"Olivia kept rambling.

"LIV!" Fitz sad trying to break through her bubble.

"What?" She said sounding broken. Fitz cringed.

"What did you say?" He finally asked after a long pause.

He could hear her breath hitch over the phone and he could feel his stomach drop.

"Olivia, what did you say?" Fit said again trying to keep the grating sound out of his voice. He didn't like where this was going and he wasn't used to this feeling. This feeling of losing control.

"What was I supposed to say?" Olivia sobbed into the phone.

He could tell he pushed too far. The sounds she was making were practically breaking his heart.

"I can't wait forever Fitz, I don't have time to wait for you and you shouldn't have to break apart your whole life for me." She said her voice shaken.

"Liv-"Fitz started again. The anger had passed through him now all that was left was sorrow, compete and absolute sorrow.

"I told him yes, Fitz." She finally breathed. "He just wants to give me the life I've been dreaming of, give me the family I've been talking about my whole life and I owe him the chance to try." She said sadly.

"I owe him that much." She said again when Fitz didn't speak.

He was once again rendered speechless.

His mind was running but his voice wouldn't work and his heart. His poor heart was hammering away in his chest like it wanted to bust out of him and run away.

"I'm so sorry." He heard her say before the line went dead.

He stayed in the same place, the phone still too his ear.

She told him yes.

She told him yes.

She told him fucking yes.

"Olivia, Liv, LIV!" he finally screamed into the phone before throwing it across the room in a fit of rage. He was panting and pacing running his hands through his hair roughly over and over not understanding what was happening anymore.

"Fitz?" He head softly from the doorway.

Fitz turned to the door. His body still huffing and raging.

"What?" He spat looking over his wife.

Mellie went wide eyed at him her body going still.

"Nothing, I just-"She started but trailed off.

They held eye contact. The rain pounding against the roof. Fitz was still panting his breaths deep and quick. He couldn't move he couldn't speak and somehow he paralyzed her in the door way. Whatever snarky, sarcastic remark falling from her mind.

Fitz felt his emotions building and building and building. His mind was running in a loop over and over and all it contained was moments with her, conversations with her. In the short amount of time they had been together he had more memorable moments then in his entire life. She was his everything, she was his all and now she was gone.

Realizing that he finally collapsed.

He let go.

He fell to his knees with huge sobs that seemed to rack his entire body. No sound, just pain it felt like. Coursing through his body from his chest.

"Fitz!" Mellie exclaimed making her way over to him. She fell by his side holding his head as he fell apart. He laid his head down in her lap unconsciously letting everything go.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Mellie said trying to console him. She didn't understand what was going on and Fitz was too distraught to even attempt to explain it to her. "What do you want me to do? Tell me what to do Fitz and I'll do it." She said rocking him back and forth.

"Just tell me what to do."

…

"Quinn!" Fitz barked from as he walked into the firm and like clockwork she was by his side.

"Yes Mr. Grant." She said quickly.

"Miss Pope is in Correct?" He said not waiting for an answer just moving his feet in the direction of her office. He was going to give her piece of his mind. He was going to tell her that she wasn't the only one suffering. That life was hard and you couldn't take the easy way out every goddamn time things got difficult. He was going to show her how much anguish he'd been in, in the last 24 hours and with any luck make it out before he lost it again.

"Mr. Grant-" Quinn started but they had made it to her office door before she could finish.

"Wait out here." Fitz said grabbing the knob.

"Mr. Grant!" Quinn tried again as he opened the door.

It was bare.

Completely bare.

Only her desk remained.

"I was going to tell you that she cleared her stuff out earlier this morning. She told me to give you this." Quinn said a little sadly.

Fitz turned to her with a wide eyes. He looked down at the white envelope with his name scribbled in her hand writing.

Fitz grabbed it from her and closed the now empty office behind him.

"She looked kind of sad when she left do you know what-" Quinn started but Fitz out walked her and closed himself in his office. His back finding stability against his closed door. He looked over the envelope in his hand. There were wet marks on it from what he assumed were tears.

He didn't want to open it.

He didn't-

**KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK**

"Sir."

Fitz stayed against the door hoping that Cyrus would go away.

"Sir. I know. Open the door."

He heard muffled from the outside. He turned and opened the door stepping back to let Cyrus in.

"You know what?" Fitz said composing himself. He walked over to his desk and heard Cyrus shut the door behind him.

"I know about you and Olivia." He said looking at Fitz dead on.

Fitz plopped down in his chair and sat the envelope on his desk with a sigh this was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fitz said reaching in his desk and pulling out a glass and the near empty scotch bottom from his left hand drawer.

Cyrus took a challenging step toward him still not breaking eye contact.

"Don't do this. Don't try and hide it from me. We've been through thick and thin with this firm. Hell I was the best man at your wedding. If I'm not being to presumptuous sir, I would consider us friends and I know about you and Olivia, Hell I've known since the first night when you dragged her out of the conference room in a temper tantrum." Cyrus said almost running out of breath.

Fitz eyes brows shot up. He continued to listen sipping slowly from the glass letting the liquid sooth his wounds.

"I could understand if you two were just fucking around. I feel sorry for Mellie but then again Mellie is Mellie but now it's becoming too much. I've been watching you two flirt and have dealt with the constant sexual tension for damn near 3 months and then suddenly she's gone. The best lawyer we've had here in a long time is gone all because you can control yourself." Cyrus scolded.

"Excuse me?" Fitz coughed.

"You heard me. You were angry, upset, acting like a child and you went off and dragged her into you're childish games, hell she's still a child herself in a way with big eyes and hopes for the world. You are supposed to know better, you were supposed to control yourself and behave like an adult, have your fling and be done with it but no you had to be greedy you had to keep milking it and milking it until it was dry and now here we are a great lawyer short and a leader missing.

"I don't know who the Hell you think you're talking too." Fitz said standing up out of his chair. He'd had enough of Cyrus sideline input.

"I'm talking to you. Mr. Grant! I'm talking to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third whose name is resting on the outside of this building because he runs this place. He created it from the ground up and I'll be damn if I sit by and watch it crumble away because you got a puppy crush on Olivia Pope. When we interviewed her I didn't say no because I didn't think she was qualified. I said no because I seen the way you looked at her like she was the Apple in your garden and I knew sooner or later that things would get messy and now they are messy. What happened? She realized that you were never going to leave your wife? She got out before you is that what has you ticking mad? That you couldn't enjoy your free ride a little longer? It's a shame really because she was a hell of a lawyer I just wish you were a better man." Cyrus said turning to leave. As if Fitz was going to let him say his peace and leave just like that.

"Do not leave this office." Fitz said anger making his voice brooding and intimidating.

Cyrus stopped mid-step and turned toward Fitz again his face red from ranting.

"Do not come in here and scold me like some child. It's my name that's on the outside of this building, it's me who made this place happen. Not you, not Mellie, not even Olivia so I'll be DAMNED if I let YOU come in here and tell me what's what like you're running the show. You're not, and if you knew about us and you had your little fears and doubts why not tell me sooner. Why wait until now? If all it takes is a few good men to do nothing Cy than you're as guilty as me. I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger when it came to my emotions. Not everyone has it all figured out with their life partner. Sometimes you rush into things without thinking and then you wake up years later wondering where the time went and how you got to this place. So excuse me for thinking I had a SHOT at happiness, excuse me for wanting to dream of a life where I don't work all day and all night JUST so I don't have to go home. Excuse me for wanting Kids and a family. Don't come in here and scold me like I made the biggest mistake of my life because for a moment I was happy and if that's all I'm going to get then I'll never regret it. Now get out of my Office, and if I ever hear you talking about this again I will fire you Cyrus. Friends or not I will fire you." Fitz finished picking up the rest of his drink.

Cyrus was gob smacked. He stood around for another minute before nodding and walking out of Fitz office. Fitz sank back down into his chair. To say he was tired was an understatement. HE was exhausted emotionally, physically and mentally.

His eyes wandered to the white envelope sitting on his desk. He sat the glass down and picked it up examining it one final time before opening it. He unfolded the paper slowly. It smelled like her. He caught a brief hint of it when he opened the envelope but then no more.

He inhaled one more time slowly letting his eyes fall closed before he opened them and began to read.

_Fitz,_

_If this somehow was another world and we were married. You would be a big shot lawyer and I'd be the doting wife that stayed home with the kids and made sure the house was clean, but secretly gave you legal advice then this would work, we would work but it's not. You are married and I'm not trying to beat a dead horse when I say this. Marriage to me is the most sacred thing and I couldn't dare take that away from you and your wife no matter how much it hurts me. I know she may be difficult but somehow, sometime you loved her, like you think you love me. I don't want you to wake up 15 years from now and realize you threw it all away and I don't want to wake up and realize you're not happy anymore. Jake may not be the best and he certainly not you but he wants to make us work he wants to make me happy and I think after everything I've put him through he deserves a chance. I will never forget you and what you mean to me and I will never regret what we've done but it's time to move on it's time to get my head out of the clouds and it's time for you to start living in this world. Not the one we've created through lies and stolen moments. Work it out with her for me and try and forget. Try and forget us. I am sorry that this couldn't be everything you wanted it to be but it's never too late to start over. It's never too late. I've cleaned out my office and I think it should go to Quinn she's earned it and like you used to tell me when I interned "We won't know how good you are until your first case." Give her a shot, you're going to need the help. I doubt we'll be living in California after the wedding. Jake's family has land in the east and he wants to take me there for a new beginning. How ironic huh? I will miss you however and your ridiculous sense of humor. Stay strong and stay on top. I'll keep watch of Grant and associates, you slip up once and….never mind. I know you hate goodbyes and I'm not finding them easy myself right now but somehow I think it will work out and who knows in the next life maybe it will work in our favor, I just I hope you aren't mad with me and I hope you can be happy again. Never doubt that I loved you, and I still do love you. See you on the flip side bossman._

_Forever and Always,_

_Olivia Carolyn Pope_

Fitz couldn't help the lone tear that escaped his eye or the wave of emotions that rashe through him. How could a letter, a simple letter make him feel so strongly.

Because it came from her.

He slammed it down on his desk.

But it still seemed to loomed over him.

He folded it and put it in his desk.

Ut it seemed to call from him there to throwing up in his face how wonderful the girl he jus tlost was. He wise an intelligent and caring and absolutely-

"Mr. Grant." Fitz heard Quinn small voice echo through the room.

"Yes." Fitz said clearing his throat.

"Did you find out the situation on Olivia?" She said standing in the doorway.

"Olivia is leaving us." Fitz said more shaken then he wanted.

'She what?" Quinn said her mouth falling open. "How could she? Why is she? We need her we.." Fitz stopped her even though the same questions she was asking aloud were bouncing around his head as well.

"For starters I'm giving you her office, I think it's time you stop interning and show us what you've got if you want the job."

"Mr. Grant I want the job but I can't take her office. I just, I would be more comfortable taking Billy's. That's Olivia's office I don't deserve it." Quinn said humbly.

Fitz sighed internally. He didn't know how well he would have been settled f Quinn actually wanted Olivia's office.

"Fine you can start in the morning take the day to finish up your small tasks and stop by to see Cyrus regarding the paperwork." Fitz said glimpsing at her.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir and Mr. Grant?" Quinn said before leaving. Fitz looked up again.

"She'll be back. She loves y- this place. There's no way she could leave." Quinn said nervously before fleeing the room.

He could only dream.

…

"And then my parents can sit beside yours at the main table and- Olivia, Liv are you listening?" Jake bellowed in her ear.

"Yes, yes my parents and your parents. " Olivia said flashing another fake smile. She'd gotten used to them in the past 3 months. She had to get used to a lot of things. She moved out of her house and into jakes. Half her things were in storage and she wasn't used to sharing space with him yet but it was fine. The wedding was soon. Sooner then she could believe and they were holding the ceremony at his parent's extravagant home in Rhode Island. The after they would settle not far from them in the town where Jake already had a job lined up and ready for her. Everything seemed to be coming up Olivia, but it all felt so new and confusing. She didn't remember it being this bad with f-

She stopped herself.

She didn't think about him.

She didn't speak of him.

She tried not to dream of him but she always did every night since she quit the firm.

"Liv, Liv you realize the wedding is in two weeks?" Jake said closing the giant planner.

"Yes I do, I do." Olivia said subconsciously scarfing down french-fries to ease her nervousness.

"Then why are you acting like you have all the time in the world to sit, stare at trees and think about you're old boss." Jake said storming back inside.

Olivia's eyes went wide as she followed after him.

"What did you say?" She said following him inside watching as he threw the wedding planner book down on the table.

"You heard me. I know you had a crush on him or you cared about him or something and I thought after I proposed that we could get back to the way things were before, I don't know. You started changing liv. I heard you say his name in your sleep last night." Jake said a little sadly.

"Jake I-" Olivia started trying to figure out how to explain to him. "I'm just not used to everything yet things will get better after we're married and I start that job and-" Olivia tried to reassure him.

"Will you stop sobbing his name at night? And crying in the shower and, and Dammit Liv! You can be honest with me. I just want you to be happy and if you can't be happy with me." He started

"I can. I am. I just needed a little time, but I'm okay now. Can we just get back to the seating chart please and drop this?" Olivia begged. A feeling of apprehension and fear filling her stomach. She gave up everything for Jake. She'd given up Fitz for Jake and now it was falling apart. The very thing she willed it not to do.

"I don't know, I just. I got to think okay. I got to think." Jake said running his hand through his hair before grabbing his jacket and walking out the front door.

"JAKE!,JAKE!" Olivia screamed after him.

Tears flooding down her face.

…..

"Grant and Associates, Grant speaking."

Olivia tried not to breathe too hard into the phone. Just his voice, just his voice brought instant solace. The deep tone of it, the natural scruff it held. It made her feel safe. Jake hadn't come back yet and it was starting to get late.

She'd stop crying long ago.

She was so tired of crying.

"Hello." She heard his voice again, but stayed silent listening to his uneven breaths. She did this at least three times a month. Sometimes he'd hang up immediately and sometimes he'd get into fit of rage about prank callers before hanging up.

"Listen I don't know who this is but if you don't talk in the next 5 seconds!" He snapped into the phone. Olivia suck in a quick breath of air. There was silence on the other end, but he hadn't hung up yet. She got the feeling he knew it was her. She didn't know how, but she felt like he just knew.

"Liv."

Olivia let out a big breath of air and pulled the phone back from her ear to end the call.

"Livvie wait, wait don't hang up, just don't hang up." He sounded broken for a brief minute before his voice was back to normal.

She couldn't bring herself to end the call. She put the phone back her ear and sucked in another deep breath as if it was her only way of communicating.

"Liv." He spoke her name again but she couldn't speak. She couldn't talk to him.

What would she say?

Everything she had to say she thought she'd written in her letter and with that letter she could get rid of that part of her life but it was becoming clear that that part of her life was never going to go away.

"You don't have to speak it's just…." She heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone. "Has this been you the whole time? I was starting to think it was Cyrus messing with me. We got into an argument after you left and things aren't the same yet, I doubt they'll ever be the same." He said with a sigh. Olivia had silent tears rolling down her face, holding back cries of her own listening to him talk.

God how she missed him.

"Quinn is doing great, you were right about that. She was ready." He said pausing again. She knew Fitz said she didn't have to talk but she knew he was hoping she did.

"Listen Liv," Fitz said letting out a sigh along with it. Olivia held onto the phone for dear life. Wiping her face. Trying not to sound as pathetic as she felt.

"I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you but you were wrong. I just want you to know you were wrong." He breathed into the phone. She could tell there was a deeper meaning then he was letting on. Wrong about what? Out of all the things he could talk about in the 3 months they were apart all he could do was shove it in her face that she was wrong about something?

"Wrong about what?" She finally uttered her voice nasally from the crying.

"Goodbye Liv." Fitz said sadly into the phone.

"Wrong about what?" She said into the phone again.

She heard him breath one last time before the line went dead.

"fitz? Fitz? FITZ?" She said into the phone turning it off and throwing it across the hallway.

…

She hadn't called again.

And from what he could gather about Abby's happy chatter around the office her wedding was in a two days. Technically one day considering it was in the afternoon. So tomorrow she would be Olivia Carolyn Pope-Ballard.

What a ridiculous name.

"I'm home."

He heard from the foyer. Mellie had been patient with him and understanding almost caring even. Helping him get through everything even though she didn't know what was happening. On some level that strengthened his respect for her but he still didn't see their marriage becoming shiny and new like Olivia wanted.

He would never be fully happy not without her.

"I brought Chinese and I thought we could eat and watch some of those old movies you love so much." She said walking into his study.

"You hate Chinese food." He huffed still reading the paper.

"But you love Chinese food and old movies. I figured you needed a pick me up." She said a bright smile on her face, but Fitz knew it was tempered. The whole act was. She'd been walking on eggshells since his mini break down and this just wasn't a way to live a life anymore. Not like this.

"Mellie we need to talk." Fitz said putting the paper down.

"Oh thank god, I hate this food." She said tossing the Styrofoam on the nearby loveseat.

"I know you do." Fitz sad letting a small smile slip through.

"And those movies, honey you need to get them remastered or in color or something." She said shaking her head.

"That would ruin the quality." Fitz said raising one eyebrow.

"Whatever." Mellie said sitting down on the couch dismissing his comment. "So are we going to talk about your meltdown? Or Olivia?" Mellie said timidly.

"How do you-" Fitz started.

"I asked Cyrus and I pushed and pushed until I got it out of him. He didn't tell me everything but he told me about Olivia leaving. Don't be mad with him, you know how persistent I can be." Mellie said looking up at Fitz.

He just looked at her.

"I filled in the blanks." She said after Fitz hadn't spoken in a while.

"You did, did you?" Fitz said walking over to his liquor cabinet. He was going to need a drink or 6 for this conversation.

"I did and at first I was hurt. I was so hurt and so angry and I-"Mellie stopped herself. Fitz looked back at her. Her hands balled in Fitz on her lap and then they relaxed as she relaxed. She smoothed her dress out and began again.

"I know our marriage and our home life hasn't been the best. I'm not oblivious to it Fitz, I've just chose to ignore it but honey come on." Mellie said looking at him.

Fitz finished off his drink. Here it comes…..

"If you love this girl why are you wasting your time moping around here?" She asked.

Fitz spit his drink out across the room and turned back to her.

"What?" He asked looking wide eyed at her.

"Fitz you forget, I was your best friend before we started dating. I'm not just some girl you picked at random. I was your friend and I will never stop being your friend even after this. We haven't been happy in a long time and we both don't want the same things. I thought as long as you were willing to pretend and make it work I was obligated to do so but this, this right here isn't working." She said standing up and walking in front of him.

"Mellie." Fitz said in a questioning tone.

"Think what you want about me, anyone think what they want, but I have a heart and it has been broken like yours is now and if there was something I could do, anything I could do to change that, by god if I wouldn't move heaven and earth to do so." Mellie said her hand rubbing down his face and falling to his shoulder.

He knew she was talking about him. He felt a pang of regret surge through him.

"But I can't and you can. You will always be my best friend and I will always be yours. I know you love me, you just don't love, love me and I can accept that." She said with tears filling her eyes and conviction in her voice.

"But I cannot accept you sitting here and doing nothing while the love of your life slips through your fingers. If you love something let it go and so Fitz…" She said looking him in his eye. His face held the look of shock and understanding.

"I release you." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Fitz hugged her, crushed her tight to his chest before pulling back. She let out a glee filled giggle.

"Mellie I-"Fitz said trying to respond to her. He hadn't felt this relieved in months. Like a rock was lifted off his shoulders and the decision about what to do became clear to him.

"I know, I know, now go. From what I hear she's on a plane to Rhode island." Mellie said wiping the tears from her face.

"Rhode island?" Fitz said grabbing his coat.

"They decided to get married at his parents' home, don't ask me how I know just be happy I know." She said smiling at him. "You could ask Cyrus more about it. He seems to know about everything now a days." Mellie said with a laugh.

"Doesn't he though?" Fitz said rolling his eyes before looking back at her. This is what was wrong, this is why they couldn't click. It wasn't meant to be for them to be married and have kids. She was his friend, his best friend and they'd lost that somewhere in the day to day marital duties until it fizzled out. He wasn't saying that you couldn't be best friends with your spouse but it wasn't right for them and it seemed that she figured it out really before he did.

"Thank you Mellie." HE said placing a sloppy kiss on her forehead and rubbing her hair before leaving.

"FITZ! You know I hate that, and you're going to ruin my hair." She said with a complaining laugh.

Fitz chuckled and grabbed his keys.

He had a plane to catch.

….

**A:N** SO I bet none of you saw that side of Mellie coming. I was like everyone's always writing Mellie as a bitch and even though she kind of is one in the show Mellie has been through a lot and you got to give her props for that. So I wrote understanding Mellie. Also I want you guys to know No phones were harmed in the making of this fanficiton. (They threw their phones a lot in this one.) Uhhh I don't know how many of you got that crazy snow storm but I got a lot of it and it sucked. My writers block is almost gone! (You have no idea how many versions of this chapter there are.) I hope you enjoyed it, as always leave me a review or a message and I'll get back to you. :D

To infinity and Olitz,

Gabbie.


End file.
